


A new chance in life in another world

by Mosdra



Series: Tidus and Lightning [1]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rewrite, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: it is simple what if Tidus after defeating Chaos was sent to FFXIII world and met Lightning and fell in love with her
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Oerba Dia Vanille, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers, Tidus/Lightning
Series: Tidus and Lightning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060682
Kudos: 1





	1. prolouge

The romance between the sky and lightning 10/13 fanfiction  
This is the first part of 4 fanfictions. It is a final fantasy 13 rewrite with Tidus in it. For Tidus it will be after dissidia’s ending when he jumped into that ocean but he will be teleported to where Lightning’s world is. Tidus/Lightning, Serah/Snow  
Chapter 0: prologue  
The warrior of cosmos just standing in a field then Tidus crystal (sphere) started glowing then he said to his friends/peers “Gotta go, huh” then he turned to them “Don’t worry. The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides I’m always right here” said Tidus showing his fist then he ran off jumping in a body of water like when what he did on Cid’s airship Then Tidus stopped and everything else stopped. Then Tidus saw Bahamut’s fayth standing in front of him. “I thought you were stopping dreaming” said Tidus. “Yes we are giving you a choose the body of water where is not land is back to Spira but, you will be going back to the farplane where you will be resting for the rest of eternity eventually you will fade and all memories regarding you will be gone or the other option is a body of water with island in it make your choose as you can see you something you are standing on to make your choose” said Bahamut’s fayth then Tidus jumped in the latter when he was being taken to his new adventure all of the glyph’s of the aeons and he curled into a ball (think of the ending of x and what he was in 10-2 when he was being revived he just swam up like in 10 but not in Besaid) .  
Now Tidus got to the surface and he clutched his heart in pain and he fell unconscious and someone picked him up and carried him to somewhere safe. Then Tidus woke up on someone’s couch and saw a tall man and girl with pink hair and asked them “Where am I and who are you too” and he was getting up. And the tall yellow haired man with a trench coat answered Tidus. “my name is snow Villiers nice to meet you “ then the girl introduced herself “hey my name is serah Farron, and Snow here is my boyfriend and this this is Bodum and you are?” said Serah. “sorry my name Tidus and I decided go for a swim but something must of hurt, nice to meet you how about we have to have fun” said Tidus (I imagine he will be brother like to Snow they are too much alike this chapter is set before the events of the game this part is 2 – 1 year before the events of the game and snow and serah just started dating so Lightning hates Snows guts I am going to make my own reason why not just how he acts).  
After two months of having with Tidus. Serah could see that Tidus and Snow are almost like brothers but Tidus is mature than Snow and so she is planning to set up Tidus and Lightning.  
Snow wanted to see what Serah is up to he was going to drag Tidus to his friends but he wanted to go to the library to study so he left him alone. “Hey Serah what are you up to?” Snow asked Serah and he could she was smirking. “Planning to get Light a boyfriend so she can start opening up, but first I have to get them to meet” Serah said to Snow. Snow was interested in who Serah is going push Lightning with “So serah who are you going to push her with?” Snow inquired Serah and she answered Snow “With Tidus he is just like dad”. Then Serah and Snow are working on their plan to push Tidus and lightning together then they looked where Tidus is and he is still at the library studying then he finished and he decided going for a run for a bit. A young woman with wavy rose pink hair wears a variation of the standard Guardian Corps uniform. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes denotes her previous rank as a sergeant headed to Bodum to visit Serah then she saw a young man that has dishevelled blond hair with spiky layers. He wears the logo of his blitzball team, the Zanarkand Abes, as a silver pendant, and the logo is also printed on his right trouser-leg. Tidus puts his own flair on the regular blitzball player's outfit by having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, similar to his father Jecht, who wore a sash on his right side over a pair of shorts. Tidus wears yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood, and a blue pauldron and armour over his left arm. The dark dungaree-type outfit he wears over his other clothes is fastened with a black belt that has a metal chain. Then they saw each other and stopped in their tracks. “You look like serah a bit who are you?” Tidus asked her and she just looked at him coldly then she just huffed at him “She is my little sister the name is Lightning, you know you should introduced yourself first did your father or mother did not teach you manners” Lightning said. “She reminds me of lulu with how she acts and Cloud at least they were nicer to me why do I think I know her” Tidus thought to himself. “The names Tidus, my father left 10 years ago and he mentally abused me and he was always drunk and my mother died 10 years ago. So I raised myself most and one of my dad’s friends helped” Tidus said to her and she was shocked.  
“How he talked at first he was similar to dad and Snow but his father is far worse than mine at least he cared about me and Serah. His mother passed away how he said it reminds of how birds die when they mate dies I feel a bit sorry. I am going to find out more about him he looks like he has been used before” Lightning thought to herself. Then Tidus continuing his run and Light was shocked that he just shake it off but she can see he is annoyed at it but he was still smiling mostly at her then Lightning continuing on her road to Serah’s house and she is curious to where Tidus lives she don’t want another guy trying to be with Serah she heard about Snow and she don’t like him at all because he acts just like her and Serah’s dad.  
Lightning about go inside Serah’s home then she saw Tidus returning and jumping in the water and she was shocked he still had all his clothes on she decided to ignore it and going inside and saw Serah reading a book and Serah saw Lightning sitting on a couch next to her. “Hey Lightning you are early what is wrong?” Serah questioned her sister and Lightning could see she is planning something but she don’t care she was to interesting in Tidus “nothing I saw a young man around my age running around then I saw him jumping in the water” Lightning answered “Do you know anyone named Tidus he thought I was you” Lightning interrogated Serah and she caved in “Yes I do Snow found him and he became quick friends before you say I see him as a friend he has no interest me other than friendships, why you are I must admit he is cute” Serah said smirking at Lightning trying to hint at her (Lightning) and Tidus relationship and Lightning flustered a bit. “Serah I just met him and I was rude to him so what I just want to know he interesting I am surprised he don’t have a crush on you” Lightning said to Serah.

Tidus is just lying in the water just looking at the sky. At he remembered his interaction with Lightning and he swears he met her at one point then he went to sleep for a few seconds and he was dreaming about a giant machina somewhere in Bevelle and saw someone looked like him said “You know you all I can count on to save Lenne” then Tidus woke up. Then Tidus saw everything stopped moving then the Fayth returned “What do you want I choose my option” Tidus said to him but he just looked at Tidus and replied to him “You remember when I told you are a dream of the fayth” Tidus was shocked and he wants to know who he is based on he is hoping he is a good man. “Yes I remember are you going to tell me who I am based on? I want to know tell me do you know how it feels not knowing who you are” Tidus begged and asked the fayth he just nodded. “I will tell you thousand years ago the original you was a famous blitzball player the star player of the Abes as you know, but you don’t he has a girlfriend a summoner and singer and before you say not like Yuna but the machina war began and everyone was dragged into and he did want Lenne to die so he snuck into Bevelle’s underground bellow where you were in front of the maesters had a secret machina called veganagun he was a use it on Bevelle but was captured once but he got out. He almost succeeded it as in it was starting the weapon to destroy Bevelle and win the war and you can guess what happened Lenne stopped him and they were both killed and it created a unsent the likes of Spira ever seen and will ever see they captured his spirit but and locked him in a cave for a thousand years with only pyreflies as you know they can show you memories he was stuck in for a millennium seeing that memory over and over again he got out and he gained the power to do what yu yevon can do but his one is far more powerful” said the fayth.  
Tidus was shocked at that power and what shuyin went through. “What was his name and was he good?” Tidus asked the fayth then the fayth answered Tidus question with “ His name is Shuyin and he was a great man and a idol he was not like other superstars nice to everyone made everyone happy and loved my cousin shuyin wanted to marry her but they both died so Shuyin stayed in Spira I am giving you a chance it is my way to for at least part of Shuyin has happiness, bye Tidus” then he left and Tidus just looked at the sky again and said “I will, might as well start my own life here with no dad, Auron and the others all I have of them is my memory and my swords”. Tidus started to think about his own happiness and remembered what he thought of Lightning. “Lightning she is hot and not like Yuna feisty and hot blooded just the way I like them” Tidus said to himself. Serah and Lightning eating dinner after they were finished “Light you should give him a chance I want to see you happy finally and you start to open up I miss you having fun when mum and dad were alive, Tidus is like a mature version of Snow he is always smiling and having fun just like dad kind of but he is more reliable that is an idea if you decide to start dating” Serah said slowly giving up hope that Lightning will have a boyfriend.  
Lightning did a little smile and hugged her little sister “Serah you convince me but I will be hanging with him for one day after that I will decide to pursue a relationship with him I will tell you this he is worse than us his father emotionally abused him and his mother passed because when a birds mate dies they will pass away as we know” Lightning said. Serah is shocked of that news and feels sorry for him “How do you know that Light?” Serah asked Lightning. “He told me before when I scolded him about his manners I can see that is still bit angry but I can see he forgives me” Lightning answered. Then Lightning started go to where she is going to sleep she don’t feel like going to her home so she is going to mooch of Serah for the night but she stopped and turned back to Serah “Hey serah I got one last question for the night?” Lightning asked Serah and she was curious in what lightning is going to ask her “Sure Light ask me what is it” Serah replied and asked her own question at the same time. “Where does Tidus live?” Lightning asking Serah blushing a bit. Then Serah smiled “He lives with Snow, Tidus told me before he is looking for a new house to get out of Snow’s house and Snow drives insane he sometimes stays at the inn or here” Serah answered Lightning’s question and when Lightning went to bed “Don’t dream about Tidus to much” Serah said teasingly and fell asleep. Lightning became red as a tomato as that tease she swears that she will get her back.  
Next Morning  
Tidus woke up and he could tell that he will be busy either house hunting or putting up with Snow he is friends with him but he annoys him he sees what lulu and kimahri and Auron had to put up with during their quest to defeat Sin. Tidus is getting ready for his day he saw a note said “Tidus I went out early I will be gone for a week or 2 depends how we feel, me and Serah going for a vacation we need one so you will be in charge if you find a place lock the house up and message me your address and your contact details, from your brother like friend Snow”. After Tidus stopped reading it he just huffed and sighed at Snows stupidity and he heard a knock and he grabbed caladbolg from his room and headed to the door and opened it he saw Lightning standing there and she was kind of expecting see hostile hello but not expecting that far. “Wow I knew we a bit hostile but this far I never knew I had that bad of a first impression” lightning said smirking with sarcasm. “No someone is following me and someone try to attack me so lightning what is wrong?” Tidus asked Lightning, “No, do you want to hang out?” she asked him. “Yes I was going to ask you out on a date” Tidus answered her and they both started blushing at it and their faces were to close then they both went out.  
Tidus locked Snows house and they started hanging out the entire day hanging with Lightning he is slowly forgetting about his feelings toward Yuna because of Lightning. Then they want to somewhere to have some breakfast because he was about to get something to eat but Light arrived and decided spend the day with her and they sat down started to eat. “So Tidus what do you think of Bodum and how long you were here and how you met my sister and snow and what you think of him?” Lightning asked Tidus and Tidus smiled at her “it is a good place relaxing your second question I have been here for a couple of months, I met your sister I was swimming but I had panic attack and Snow saved me and about Snow he is good friend to everyone but he annoys me sometimes maybe because we are to alike but I changed a lot I am still easy going, Serah told me about your father he was there more than my old man” answered Tidus.  
Lightning smiled back she is slowly gaining a crush on him. He is easy hanging with she can see he has been lonely she was about to ask him what he thinks about her but Tidus was about to talk “the friends I made most of them thought that my old man was a great man he was an arrogant drunk and I had a crush on them” Tidus was saying and Lightning stopped her smile and Tidus saw that continued his talk “not anymore she is too shy I liked her because of how she looks not anymore I like girls that are strong” Tidus finished and he had a bigger smile and Lights smile is back after they finished eating and they went on their way then the omega weapon arrived and Lightning was shocked at a fiend on that level arrived she thought they were all gone but Tidus smiled at it appearing and he pulled out his caladbolg and lightning pulled out her gunblade and they attacked it Tidus started a spiral cut (Dissidia the first one) then six cuts to it (Slice and Dice) and the omega weapon lowered and Tidus used its head as a spring and fired two waves of energy (Energy rain). Then he did a series of slashes (Blitz ace not including the ball) and the omega weapon is about to collapse then Tidus put the caladbolg and turned his back on the omega weapon and looked at Lightning “see it was easy it is not hard at all” Tidus said arrogantly then the omega weapon whacked Tidus flying and he flew into Tidus and the Omega weapon blew up and Tidus and Lightning was rolling down and they stopped with Lightning on top of Tidus straddling him then Lightning realising the position she is in but she don’t care more worried about her love interest. “Tidus are you alright please be alright, you are the first man I am in love with” Lightning said afraid she will lose him the she lowered her head to line with his lips and crashed her lips with his to kiss him and she was moaning at Tidus taste. Then she pulled away when she felt him started to move and he saw where Light was how close her lips was to her face. “What happened” Tidus asked her “the omega weapon blew up but first it knocked you into me and we rolled down and I was on top of you like this are you alright?” Lightning answered then asked her own question to her love then Lightning pulled them up and put her hand on his check with love in her eyes and Tidus saw her acting like that to him and he smiled at her “Yay I am alight you look beautiful like that” Tidus said to her and Light was blushing at it then they decided to have some lunch and during the lunch, Tidus was flirting with her and she was liking that a guy wanted to be with her and not Serah, Light started to blush a lot. “you so sweet Tidus I want to fuck you so bad now but we are not even in a full relationship” Lightning said to him with lust growing in her eyes Tidus kissed on her check and Light was upset that Tidus did not kissed her on her lips and Tidus saw that and smiled at her then they finished her food and went outside and saw a sunset setting so Tidus and Light sat at a sunset and Tidus sat next to her and pulling her close to him and she was happy but she is trying to hide it from Tidus and he leaned to her lips and started kissing her lips and she was shocked at the kiss she accepted the kiss and kissed him back when they pulled away for a few moments she sat on his lap and kissed him again and she is not letting him go so she pushes him down and pushing her tongue down his throat and one of Tidus hand touches her bum and the other on her boobs then they pulled away.  
“Wow Tidus what was that for?” Lightning asked Tidus blushing with a smile “I kissed you because I love you” Tidus confessed and Light was shocked at it and snuggled into him and smiling “I love you too, Tidus” she confessed as well then Tidus pulled her in a for a little kiss on her lips after they stopped kissing Lightning took him to her house and shows him an around. “Nice place you got here Light” Tidus said about his girlfriend’s house “thanks Tidus this is your house as well after you will be living her with me this is where you will be sleeping” Lightning said and shows him to her bed and pushes him it and jumped on top of him and made out and Tidus flipped them over

Lemon start

Tidus's face lit up – for her to admit to such a deed out loud was an enormous step for her. He had tried to create an atmosphere where frank talk would be encouraged, but she had gone a step beyond.

He crawled on his hands and knees the short distance to her side and knelt beside her, their knees and thighs bumping.

"Nothing," Lightning giggled in her mouth and bumped Tidus's hip with her own.

"Did you think about what it would feel like to be kissed down your neck to your breasts?"

"Maybe," Lightning grinned and turned her face away to try to relieve the burning.

He touched her chin and brought her back around to him.

"Don't tell me you thought about my mouth on you while you came," Tidus whispered conspiratorially.

She chewed on her lip, as if thinking about how to respond.

"Oh! So you were," Tidus laughed.

"I dreamed that I was kissing you, and I remembered how good your lips felt against mine, almost as if they were made for one another," Lightning said.

As she spoke, she slipped her arms about his neck and kissed him with all her might. She rubbed her tongue against his and moaned, the sound sending vibrations down his back.

When she pulled away, she said, "How is it that a kiss feels so perfect?"

His arms were filled with her and he inhaled her earthy, clean scent that simply signified Lightning.

"It's because I'm kissing you," Tidus sighed contentedly. "Anyone else would feel foreign."

As if on cue, Tidus's cock started awake and began pushing at his fly. He shivered and moaned appreciatively.

"Maybe one of my favorite parts is when I feel your nipple harden in my mouth," she whispered.

Tidus gasped with the sudden onslaught of heat tumbling through his body and collapsed onto blanket, bringing Lightning down in his embrace. She straddled his thighs and braced his shoulders between her forearms. Lightly, she touched her lips to his and smiled.

"Can I do it myself tonight?" She whispered.

"However you please, my beautiful soilder ," Tidus said huskily. He could barely contain his excited trembling and his erection brushed her between her legs.

She began with chaste kisses on his throat and across his Adam's apple, but quickly moved to more impassioned and moister kisses. She traced his apple with the tip of her tongue and grinned when she felt him quiver beneath her and claw at her back. She painted him with long, warm licks up one side of his throat and down the other while he panted unevenly.

Suddenly, Lightning pulled away. "Your clothes – off."

Tidus immediately moved to obey and shed his clothes as quickly as possible, but left his boxers on.

She shook her head and crooked an eyebrow. "I meant everything."

He flushed, but he heeded her and slipped his boxers off, revealing his reddened, stiffening and dripping cock. Lightning smiled in satisfaction.

"Like what you see?" Tidus asked.

She nodded and drew a deep, contented breath. "And you're all mine," she said as she captured his erection.

"All yours," he echoed and his whole body instantly became taut as she slid her tiny hand up and down, gently, but firmly.  
Lightning leaned down and gave the head a sweet kiss. "I love how you're already wet for me," she said, spreading the beading lubricant around the head and down the shaft. "Spread your legs further – I want to see how tight you are."

"Tight?" Tidus asked nervously. Surely she doesn't mean that!

She cupped his balls and gave them each a kiss. Tidus gave a mental sigh of relief even as he hoarsely cried out. Her hand massaged his penis; he squirmed and curled his toes and hands into the floor of the tent. His balls drew up closer to his body and he writhed with the need to release.

"Already?" Lightning asked gently.

She sat up from between his legs and gathered his torso in her arms. She laid her open mouth on his nipple and tongued the rosy peak, using her breath to bring a little chill air onto him to make him stiffer. Tidus groaned and curved his body around her, silently begging for her to take him. Her sensitizing ministrations were bringing him too close to the edge and goodness knew, he didn't want to spill anyplace but inside her.

Lightning applied her mouth, teeth and tongue to the other nipple and giggled when his hips bucked up towards her.

"You're body is always so honest when I touch you like this here," she laughed. "You react so beautifully."

"Please…Lightning, I need…" He growled softly.

She leaned her ear close to his mouth. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I need…to be inside you," he replied, clawing at her back and he plundered her mouth.

"Oh?" She whispered and paused for a long moment. "Why do you need it so?"

Tidus bucked his hips against hers. "Please!" He begged as emphatically as he dared.

She moaned in response. Apparently, Tidus hadn't thought about how far gone she had gone. When she trailed her fingertips over her clothed breasts and down her stomach to that place between her legs, she said in a breathy whisper, "I can't wait."

Lightning stripped off her kimono, untied her skirt and threw them both to the far corner of the tent. He popped her bra straps off her shoulders and lifted it over her head for her, feasting his eyes on the way her breasts freed themselves, how they slid out from beneath her bra and bounced a little. He licked his lips and his mouth longed to feel the weight of her breast on his tongue and against his teeth.

Then she stood up to remove her panties. The act was simple enough, but her porcelain-colored, pink slit was revealed directly in front of his eyes.

His erection had had enough teasing. It was ready to let go.

"Lightning…!" Tidus cried out. Immediately, she bent down at the same time he reached down and together, they firmly grasped his cock, preventing his coming.

"Better?" Lightning whispered with a touch of concern in her eyes.

"Not until I'm in you," he groaned, rocking back and forth. He was going to go insane before he would ever be inside her.

She adjusted her legs around his hips and brought her entrance close to his erection.

"Ready?" She said with her sweet smile.

"Need you ask?" Tidus couldn't understand how she was still coherent. He was barely so himself.

"Then…would you spread me?" Lightning asked.

Tidus's jaw almost dropped to the floor. She blushed an alarming shade of pink and ducked her head, but he didn't allow the moment to last long. He wet the tips of his fingers in his mouth and touched her swollen and brightly reddened nether lips, gently spreading them. He could clearly see her entrance, "winking" in seeming request to be filled.

And fill her I will, Tidus thought proudly.

She took his penis between her thumb and forefinger and touched the head to her entrance, tracing tiny circles on the surface. Mesmerized, he watched as she shivered and closed her eyes. He resisted the urge to shove up into her, as badly as he needed the sensation.

At last, he was rewarded. Lightning pushed the head just inside her entrance and slowly consumed him, inch by painstaking inch. Tidus resisted the need to scream as her silky, wet, hot body enveloped his cock.

She waited until he was inside her, up to the hilt, to say, "Move for me, Tidus."

He laid down from his sitting position and took her with him, kissing her. He allowed her hips to dictate how much pleasure he gave himself, but after just a few thrusts, Lightning looked as though she were ready to cum.

He stopped.

Lightning wanted to howl.

"Why did you stop? I need—" Lightning began.

"What do you need?" Tidus pressed and silently rejoiced in his regained mental coherence. "Tell me."

"I need it…harder," Lightning panted. He obliged and pounded into her a little harder.

"Please please please please please…I'm so close!" Lightning cried out.

He lifted and rolled his hips – just right for Lightning. She came, and the sound of several sharply intaken breaths reached Tidus's ears. Her walls pulsed and milked him hard, and he came while she was still finishing her peak.

Lightning collapsed against him and Tidus rolled them over to rest on her back, even while he was still inside. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. Most of all, he relished the peaceful, dreamy, sleepy smile on her face and how her eyelids were beginning to droop shut.

Sleep also pulled at his own eyelids, but he registered the sensation of her warm, moist lips against his neck.

"Thank you," came the low whisper, almost so low he had to strain to catch it.

He carded his fingers through her hair and snuggled her face between his own and his shoulder.  
“Light do you want to go for a second round?” Tidus asked his girlfriend with his and on her boobs  
Tidus reached up and framed Lightning's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Tidus inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Lightning's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Lightning did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Lightning rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Tidus began attacking Lightning's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Tidus kissed his way down Lightning's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Tidus licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Tidus then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Lightning moaned in pleasure as Tidus suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Lightning held Tidus's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Tidus worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Tidus kissed his way down Lightning's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Tidus hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Tidus licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Lightning blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Tidus began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey Pink guardian corp member gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Tidus found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Lightning let out a loud moan as she felt Tidus's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Tidus wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Lightning moaned as Tidus licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Lightning moaned as Tidus's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Lightning and gathered her wetness.

Lightning, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Tidus and it also served to give Tidus more wetness to taste as Tidus continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey Pink s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Lightning let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Tidus was standing in front of the bed with Lightning on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Lightning smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Tidus moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Lightning brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Tidus moaned as Lightning's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Lightning continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Tidus watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Lightning sucked it off while stroking it. Lightning bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Tidus's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Tidus moaned in absolute joy as Lightning's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Tidus pounded his erection into Lightning's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young king moaned as his Milk-chocolatey Pink lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Tidus's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Tidus let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Lightning carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Tidus finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Lightning, who loved the taste.

"Tidus, you taste absolutely delicious." Lightning said smacking her lips and Tidus chuckled at his Milk-chocolatey Pink lover.

"Thanks Lightning, so shall we get the real fun started?" Tidus asked

The next moment Lightning was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Tidus with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Lightning said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Tidus approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Tidus got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Pink temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Lightning moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Tidus smirked at her before giving the naughty Pink duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Lightning let out a loud scream as Tidus's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Tidus's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Tidus waited to allow Lightning to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Lightning's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Tidus's member shot into her pussy. Lightning's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Lightning was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Tidus smirked at Lightning's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Tidus then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light Pink eyes stared longingly into light Pink eyes ones as Tidus pounded his erection into Lightning's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey Pink duellist.

Lightning reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Tidus slammed his length into Lightning's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey Pink 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Tidus circled his finger on Lightning's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Lightning moaned with Tidus into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey Pink and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Lightning closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Lightning whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Tidus's raging length. Tidus moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Lightning's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duellist pummelled his cock into Lightning's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Tidus groaned when Lightning's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Tidus removed his length from Lightning's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Tidus turned Lightning around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Tidus's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Lightning soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Tidus on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Tidus grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Tidus thrust his length into Lightning's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Tidus palmed Lightning's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Tidus slammed his manhood into Lightning's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Lightning let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Tidus's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey Pink whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Lightning held onto Tidus's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Tidus and Lightning licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Lightning bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Tidus's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Lightning held Tidus to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Lightning rubbed Tidus's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Tidus and Lightning's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Tidus kneaded Lightning's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Lightning moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her Milk-chocolatey Pink lover continued to pleasure her.

Tidus broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Lightning's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Lightning planted her lips on Tidus's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The Milk-chocolatey Pink guardian corp member moved her arms from Tidus's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Lightning moaned between nibbles on Tidus's neck as her canines brushed on him and Tidus shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Lightning nibbled on Tidus's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Tidus pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Lightning moaned as Tidus's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Tidus moaned at how good Lightning lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Tidus sent his hips jetting forth into Lightning's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey Pink guardian corp member 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Tidus fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Lightning.

The black male took his cum-covered member out of Lightning and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Lightning trailed her finger underneath Tidus's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Lightning was straddling Tidus backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Tidus thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Lightning's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Tidus mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Tidus moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Lightning moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Lightning whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Tidus slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Tidus moaned as Lightning grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Tidus hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Lightning completely lost it.

"That's it Tidus, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Lightning's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Lightning, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Tidus said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey Pink duellist.

"Yes Tidus, I'm a naughty little Pinkette slut. Punish my horny body Tidus. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Tidus." Lightning screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Tidus on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Lightning's shimmering blue eyes were darkened with lust as Tidus pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Lightning's plump ass smacked against Tidus's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Tidus growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Lightning continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her blonde haired lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Tidus rubbed Lightning's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the Pink-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Lightning gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Tidus's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Lightning's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Tidus's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey Pink female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Tidus and Lightning screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Lightning's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Tidus's cock. Lightning lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Tidus, sweaty and panting. Tidus took a moment to catch his breath as Lightning cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Tidus said and Lightning simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Lightning-Chan?" Tidus asked.

"You bet Tidus." Lightning answered and the next moment Tidus was once again on his back with Lightning straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Lightning womanhood was right over his cock and Tidus placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Lightning screamed in pure ecstasy as Tidus sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Tidus then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Lightning moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey Pink -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Tidus twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey Pink duellist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Lightning moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Tidus then took his hands off Lightning's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Lightning's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Tidus pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Lightning's body like wildfire as Tidus sharply pounded into Lightning's womanhood and Tidus held onto Lightning's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Lightning's weak spot was pummelled by Tidus's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Tidus twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Tidus kept pounding into Lightning's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Lightning had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Tidus's waist as Tidus pounded into her. Lightning's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Tidus pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Lightning worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Tidus then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Lightning's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Tidus once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Lightning whimpered in pleasure as Tidus circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Lightning then began nibbling away at Tidus's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Tidus moaned at the feeling of Lightning's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Lightning nibbled Tidus's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Lightning finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Tidus released Lightning's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into Pink ones as Tidus sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Tidus and Lightning let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Tidus and Lightning closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Tidus carried Lightning back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Tidus then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Tidus," Lightning said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Tidus over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Tidus just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Lightning's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Tidus began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Tidus's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Lightning's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Tidus moaned with Lightning as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Lightning's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Lightning gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Tidus and Lightning's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into Pink ones as Tidus continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Lightning whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Tidus's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey Pink . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Lightning could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her Milk-chocolatey Pink lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Lightning's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Lightning collapsed onto her back and Tidus collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Lightning and Tidus gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
LEMON SCENE ended  
After a few hours of just sleeping together Lightning got dressed and she decided to cook dinner for her boyfriend and herself for her it was the best first date ever and it was the only one she been in she is a bit jealous about his ex she knows Tidus only loves her. Tidus got up from their sex and put his clothes back on and see light cooking and he went to her and kissed her lips and she enjoyed Tidus show of affection. Then Tidus pulled his lips away from her. “Dinner is almost ready Tidus, can you get the plates and knives and forks?” Lightning asked Tidus,  
Tidus just nodded at it and they started to start eating and Tidus saw her that she has casual clothes on with her cleavage showing of a Tidus saw that and Light noticed but she don’t care after all they are in a relationship now so she will be used to it soon she will ask Serah when she gets back how to get used to having a boyfriend. “So Light, are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Tidus asked Lightning smirking at her. “yes we are, Tidus lets go to bed now I am a bit tired from the cooking and our walking around and our sex lets go to bed hon” Lightning said dragging Tidus to their bed and Tidus was happily went to bed with her and when was getting ready for bed he was watching her strip naked then she went sleep next to him and they fell asleep snuggling in each other’s arms.  
With Snow and Serah  
They outside of Bodum just walking around they decided to go Snow’s house and they saw Tidus not there. “He is not here wonder if he found his own home yet we will check the inn and your home Serah?” Snow asked Serah then Serah went to Snow with her phone to her ear “I just called Lebreau Tidus is not there and I called my home to see if Lightning is there she must of decided go to her home and I asked Lebreau has Tidus got his own home yet and she told me she saw Tidus and Lightning hanging out all day today you know what that means?” Serah said to him and asked him “maybe they become friends” Snow answered oblivious to Tidus and Lightning’s possible relationship and Serah sighed in disbelieve and shook her head “It means Tidus and Light are dating I am so happy for I am not the only with a boyfriend it must be the female farrons fallen for a guy who is easy going because both me and Light and our mother are in with someone is easy going don’t know about grandmother (they would have a grandmother but she would of passed away) so in the morning I am going to visit him and I sometimes see him helping anyone with anything that is why he as in the library I don’t think he wants to be unreliable time for us go to bed” Serah said I wonder who will get married first me and Snow or Light and Tidus I think it will be them she is lot braver normally but not with romance I wlll be finding soon” Serah thought.

The Next morning at the Lightning’s home  
Tidus woke up and he sees Light still in bed and Tidus put his hand on Light’s hair and his other on her face and gave her a kiss on her lips and played with her pink hair then she woke up smiling and she went closer to Tidus to give him a kiss on the lips then she went on top of him

She leaned forward, her hands resting against the hard planes of his abdomen and ground her hips against him. Her own eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as the man beneath her moaned loudly and gripped her hips tightly, pulling her even closer. Just the slightest touch of his fingers and he scorched her skin. She was positive that she'd be left with a mark, but Lightning didn't care. Locking eyes with the Dream of the fayth, she began moving, slowly at first, watching his expression change with every twist and movement of her hips. The man was perfection and yet he was able to make her feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet. His gaze never once left hers as she moved. She began rocking faster, feeling the familiar warmth building down below.

They found their rhythm, a growl rumbling deep within his chest as she rode him, her nails leaving red marks on his skin but Tidus didn't mind. He was too busy thinking about bringing this woman to the peak of ecstasy for the rest of her life.

Gripping her hips tightly, he moved into a sitting position, their bodies now flush against one another. She continued to glide up and down his shaft, small pants escaping her lips, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her cheeks flushed as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. She was almost there.

Only Tidus could make her feel so complete.

Tidus couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved, her perky breasts bouncing each time, and as much as he enjoyed the view, he decided he finally had enough. In one smooth movement he flipped them so that Lightning was now underneath him, her eyes wide in shock. Her mind was caught in a state of euphoria as his hips rocked against hers.

It didn't take long for her second orgasm to ripple through her, her entire body tingling with the sensation of him still moving inside her. She dug her nails into his flesh and tilted her head so she could kiss him. Lightning didn't think she would ever tire of kissing him, his lips were soft but warm and he knew exactly what to do with that talented tongue of his to leave her breathless.

He gave her a dream of they faythish smirk and proceeded to explore her body with his lips and tongue, making slivers of heat spread throughout her body. He continued down, trailing a path between her breasts and she arched her chest, wanting him to lavish his attention on that specific part of her.

The Dream of they fayth wasn't one to decline such an offer and with his left hand he rubbed the sensitive bud, relishing the feel of it harden against his hand and with the flat of his tongue he licked her other breast, teasing the nipple and then sucking gently.

Lightning gripped his dark hair tightly, needing him closer, wanting him to bring her another explosion of bliss. She knew he would and yet she felt like he was holding back.

"T-Tidus," she managed to get out, his tongue once again making heat pool low in her belly.

He lifted his head, a frown forming on his brow. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Lightning wasn't sure whether to smack him or kiss him. She decided on the latter and pulled his head down to her lips, kissing him so thoroughly that he wouldn't be able to mistake what she wanted.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips.

The Dream of the fayth trembled above her, his eyes filled with a burning desire for this woman and he couldn't contain a grumbling moan when she nibbled on his lower lip, and he was done for. This time when he kissed Lightning, it was more forceful and demanding. His kiss bruising but she matched it, wanting him just as badly.

She trailed her fingers over the smooth skin of his shoulders, pausing at the top of the scars which marred his back. She remember the vulnerable look he given her last time she'd almost touched them, so instead she trailed her fingers down his sides to the unmarked flesh at his lower back and then she dug her nails into him. Her whole body was thrumming with pleasure as he began moving inside her.

Tidus increased his pace, hitting her deeper and harder than before. Burying his head in the crook of her neck he growled when she licked his ear lobe and he thrust faster, making her moan and writhe beneath him.

Lightning wound her legs around his hips, tugging him even closer, allowing him to touch parts of her she never knew could be touched. He hit that spot that made her world explode and her orgasm rippled through her. She cried out his name, clenching tightly around him as he continued to bury himself inside her, until he too lost control. She noticed that he never once looked away from her and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

His dark gaze was filled with awe for the woman in his arms.

Tidus didn't know how he was ever going to let her go.

Laying her hand against his jaw, her fingers stroking his scratchy stubble, she smiled up at him. "You weren't lying were you?"

He cocked his head as he regarded her curiously. "I never have, Lightning."

The guardian corps member grinned and pinched his chest making him gasp. "I meant about being addictive."

"Oh that. Well yes, but it appears you also have the same affect on me my dear. I have never felt this pull toward another human before." He rubbed his nose gently against hers. "You are my drug, Lightning and I will admit wholeheartedly that I am an addict."

"This could get messy, Tidus. I don't want to lose my partner." Her voice wavered at the end and he could tell how much she didn't want this to change things between them and if Tidus was honest with himself, he thought this would actually make things better. There would no longer be the sexual tension between them, but he knew he would have to control himself while they were on a case or he might just pull her into a broom closet and have his way with her.

Lightning groaned as Tidus eased out of her and lay down. He pulled her against his side, placing a kiss on the side of her head. She curled her body around him, her head resting on his chest and listened to the comforting beat of his heart against her ear.

Trailing his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner, he gazed at the exquisite blonde in his arms and smiled softly.

"This will change nothing. I give you my word," he promised, then paused before adding. "I still believe you could do better than me, but for as long as you'll have me, Lightning, I will be here." Using his finger he tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and even that my dear is an understatement."

With wide, glistening eyes she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. "Shut up and kiss me, Tidus."

With a chuckle the Dream of the fayth pulled her on top of him. "With pleasure."

Lightning hummed her approval as his talented tongue invaded her mouth, leaving her breathless and wanting more. She felt her heart beat faster when his fingers began tracing a new story on her skin. She had no idea how he managed to make her feel this way with simply his touch.

Tidus covered her lips with his own, his mouth hot and demanding. He couldn't get enough of her. From the first moment they met, this woman had a power over him that he had felt with no other, and she was the only one Tidus would willingly bow down to. She had earned his trust, and his affection. Something he didn't think he had stored within him anymore.  
Tidus and Light got went in the shower and got dressed for the day in their normal clothes and sat down in have their breakfast to start the day and Light heard a knock on the door and she went to check who it is and it is Serah. “Hey Light so how was your night, last night I tried to call you but you did not answer I thought you will still be at my home?” Serah asked Lightning knowing that Light was spending some quality time with Tidus but she wants to act like she don’t know.  
Light just looked at her suspicious about Serah’s oblivious to her and Tidus new relationship. She just huffed and Serah’s ruse to tease her about Tidus. “the reason why I was spending time with Tidus and yes that way at least he is not rage inducing like Snow” said Lightning. “ok Light wonder who will be getting married first me or you?” Serah said running off laughing and Lightning was blushing at it a bit and she is promising herself to get her sister back eventually even if it will takes years.  
Tidus went to the rest of his stuff and everyone who helped during the two months when he first arrived band together to give Tidus gill to say thank you and Tidus decided do more shopping and someone took his clothes once and analysed it to the last detail so they can recreate it for him and make more and different colours (think about Dissidia nt Tidus clothes different colours) and Tidus was shocked at what everyone did for him even made a sword holder for his long sword and the brotherhood (Dissidia and 012 Dissidia look not how it looks like in 10 don’t like it anymore after I played Dissidia) Tidus ran back to his and Lights home and put his stuff in closets that she had that has nothing in it and he used them for his stuff and he put all of his swords on a weapon rack besides one weapon he decided to keep it with him all times after the time in spira made him want to have a weapon with him all the time.  
Tidus decided to learn how to use a sword appropriately so he went to a swordsman training class to learn he is slowly giving up on blitzball after all he can do it anymore and he sees cocoon has a new chance in life no connection to Zanarkand, Jecht, Sin, Spira and Yevon also Auron and blitzball. When Tidus started training the instructor saw how Tidus was using his sword and adjusted him and he saw how good he is with is sword and someone who else is helping a fat, muscular but tall man with an oval face and dark skin. He has short, spiky, brown hair and brown mustache. He wears a white shirt with silver stripes around the neck and on his chest. His GC jacket consists of white-and-blue material stapled with belts and on the right arm he has a bracer with two orange fluorescent stripes indicating his Lieutenant position within the Corps. His pants consists of black-and-white material with orange stripes at the sides. Amodar also wears metal boots. And Tidus noticed something similar to his uniform to Lights mostly his bracers. That person walked to Tidus to see who he is and he is new and don’t act like a stick up his ass like the other students. “So who are you kid? “ he asked. “my name is Tidus Zanar (in spira they don’t have a last name so I am making It that the city or island they came from is their last name). “Tidus answered and his hand is waiting for a handshake. “some of your uniform reminds me of Light’s are you in the guardian corps and who are you?” Tidus asked him, that man is shocked that someone can say Sergeant Farron’s nickname so casually when she is in the same room just not in sight she is training other fighters how to use something akin to a gunblade. He grabbed Tidus hand and shakes it “sorry for it I never expect someone not to care about my rank, my name is Lieutenant Amodar and yes I am in the guardian corps I am her superior and you can call her Light she must really like you I am surprised that she has someone who she trust – oh I see you two are dating I guess I will train you to see show me your fighting skills and tell me how you got your sword I am curious” said Amodar and Tidus smirked. “ok I will show you here take it and I will show you what happened” Tidus said giving him his caladbolg and Amodar is shocked and he wants to see Tidus grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something. Then Tidus pretends to swipe something away then he fell down and Amodar realises what Tidus is showing him and he holds out caladbolg.  
“Take it” said Amodar Takes sword, stands up. “A gift from Jecht” said Amodar looking at Tidus with a look saying you are kidding me  
“my old man” said Tidus and he has a look saying yes that is how I got my first sword.  
“I hope you know how to use it.” Said Amador. And he was about to crack up laughing at it. “Really funny how did you got your first sword I want to know the truth” said Amodar and Tidus just looked at him and Tidus was dead serious. “I will train you know I will get Farron to do it” said Amodar. Then he looked at Farron and yelled” Sergeant Farron get here I got you someone for you to train” then Lightning came and saw Tidus and she was shocked and she is wonder why her boyfriend is here she didn’t tell Tidus.  
“Tidus what are you doing here I never told you I was being here?” Lightning asked Tidus why he was here “I arrived here because I want to learn how to use my sword better like I told your superior I was given a sword and learned on the go that is how my training until now I want to learn how to fight properly and I didn’t know you were here” Tidus said to Lightning.  
Tidus trained with Lightning for most of the day after they were they start goodbye to Amodar and got something to eat and Tidus realising Lightning is not her real name. “So Light what is your real name Lightning is the name you choose to distant yourself from the past?” Tidus asked Lightning and she was shocked at it and she smiled at Tidus figuring it already “yeah, you are right Lightning is not but I choose it because lightning destroys everything” Lightning answered “but if you want to know what is my real name it is Claire Farron” Lightning said and Tidus pulled her in a kiss on her lips and Claire is enjoying Tidus act of finding out her real name and Tidus looked into her eyes longing “Claire, no matter what name you choose you are my girlfriend and I love you with all my life” Tidus confessed and Claire’s smile is even bigger and the grabbed his shirt and gave him a big kiss on the lips after they pulled away. Tidus and Claire decided to look around for a bit they are hoping they won’t see Snow and his group of misfits.  
Tidus is slowly thinking about he wants to marry Claire but not yet first he wants to find his place in this world he is becoming a handyman learning to do everything so he can find what he can do Amodar wants him to join the guardian corps, that is what he is leaning to and Snow wants him to join his gang but he don’t so he keeping his options. Claire is helping Amodar with their squad and he is talking to her about Tidus skills and potential and he is trying to get her help with recruiting Tidus. “ok, sir I will ask him tonight” Claire said to Amodar then she went to talk to Tidus.  
“so Tidus have you make your choice about your future?” Claire asked Tidus and he sighed at her “I will be only helping around that all “ Tidus said to Claire

Lemon start   
"Oh Tidus." Claire called out to Tidus from her room   
"Take off your clothes and let’s have fun." Claire said 

"Come on, don't be shy Tidus." Claire said in an almost seductive way while slightly swaying her bust to entice him. It worked as Tidus stripped off his clothes leaving his toned and muscular form fully revealed and Claire licked her lips at the sight of what she thought was his perfect body before he joined her in the water.

"How are you feeling Tidus?" Claire asked 

"With you here, I'm feeling just fine Claire." Tidus replied.

"Good to hear Tidus." Claire said with a smirk just before she placed herself in Tidus's lap and laid the most passionate kiss he had ever had in his life on him. Tidus's mind went totally blank and his eyes went white. He couldn't believe that such an attractive woman was currently sitting on his lap kissing him.

"Claire what are you doing." Tidus said when Claire finally broke the kiss only for Claire to giggle at his shyness.

"Well I think that's pretty obvious Tidus, I lured you in here because I thought you'd be up for some fun with me." Claire said with a smirk.

"Claire, don't you think we're moving a bit fast we just started dating after all." Tidus said before Claire kissed him again.

"Well I don't hear you complaining; besides I love you Tidus and I really want this, and I know you want it too." Claire said and Tidus looked at Claire with a longing, hungry look in his eyes before he wrapped his arms around Claire's slender waist and kissed her.

"Of course, I want it; it's just a little new to me that am all." Tidus said in a husky voice as the two lovers smiled at each other before kissing each other once more, this time with more passion and fever than the previous kisses.

Tidus and Claire snaked their tongues out and began a love-lust fuelled battle for dominance. Claire forcefully pushed his tongue back in an attempt to dominate the kiss, but Tidus wasn't about to let her win that easily. Tidus pushed back with his tongue and eventually, his higher stamina allowed him to dominate the kiss.

Tidus ran his hands through Claire's pink hair affectionately and looked lovingly into her hazel eyes as two continued their passionate make out session. Hazel eyes looked lovingly into bright brown hues as the two lovers held onto each other dearly and kissed each other so passionately.

Finally after what seemed like ages, they broke the kiss and Tidus took in her figure and admired her sexy curvaceous body like never before. Everything about her was perfect from her long flowing black hair and hazel eyes that had stolen his heart and put him under her spell. To her slender, size 22 waist and wide, curvaceous size 34 hips leading to a deliciously plump ass. And to top it off her luscious size 33 breasts that he was just dying to touch.

Claire had similar feelings about him as she took in his perfectly sculpted body from his big broad shoulders to his strong, muscular chest and his chiselled six-pack abs. From his toned' muscular arms to his long powerfully built legs. But the thing that caught her attention as she looked down into the water was his long nine inch member that looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Well hello big boy. Who would have guessed you were so well endowed Tidus." Claire said while gripping Tidus's cock and he gasped at her soft touch.

"I guess I could say the same about you Claire." Tidus huskily said as he reached up to cup and begin groping her large breasts. Claire let out a low moan of pleasure before Tidus kissed her again as the two lovers began to pleasure each other with Claire sensuously stroking his cock and Tidus groping and squeezing her breasts.

The next moment Claire sat outside of the tub and spread her legs to show her womanhood. Tidus licked his lips before moving forward and gripping her folds and spreading them apart to see walls of pure wetness that looked absolutely tasty to him. Tidus smirked at how aroused she had become before he began to prod away at her folds and she began to lowly moan at his touch.

Tidus licked his lips before spreading her folds apart and practically burying his mouth into her pussy and beginning to savagely and hungrily lick away at her folds. This caused Claire to lose all self-control as she began screaming and writhing in ecstasy from the intense pleasure she was receiving from her milk-chocolatey brown haired lover.

Tidus savoured the sweet and addicting taste of her delicious inner fluids and Claire, out of pure arousal gripped her large breasts and began to grope them. This worked perfectly for Tidus as it only served to make her insides even wetter and that gave Tidus even more wetness to taste and he loved every drop of it.

Tidus's tongue savoured the exquisite flavour of her rising arousal and kept on licking deeply into her body. Claire uttered tiny whimpers of pleasure and her long slender legs began to quake with lust as Tidus's tongue surfed against her walls and tasted her wetness vigorously. All the while Claire continued to fondle and tease her breasts while screaming loudly and thrashing in ecstasy.

Tidus then used his arms to hold her legs to prevent her from squirming away from him while continuing to greedily lick up her delicious inner fluids. With her legs pinned down and with the intense pleasure her womanhood felt, Claire felt she mentally melt into blissful oblivion as she arched her back and moved her hands from her breasts to entangle themselves in his milky chocolate brown hair

Claire felt herself getting closer to her climax with each lick of her womanhood and she moaned loudly to alert Tidus. He got the message loud and clear before going back to lick Claire's pussy. His tongue soon met a success and Claire's let out a loud scream as her fluids came streaming out onto his tongue. Claire came down from her pleasurable high and happily smiled as Tidus licked her fluids clean.

"Well aren't you the tasty one Claire." Tidus said while smacking his lips and Claire giggled before pushing hip up against a wall of the bathhouse and gripping his cock causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Now it's time for me to say the same thing about you Tidus." Claire said with a smirk as she lowered herself until her face was directly in front of his cock. She smiled at the sheer size of it before she began to jerk him off. Tidus lowly moaned from the pleasure he was beginning to receive as his brown haired lover pumped his shaft while toying with his balls.

Claire then snaked out her tongue and trailed her tongue from the underside of his testicles all the way to the tip of his cock. The blonde male didn't expect that, but welcomed it nonetheless. She then blew on his cock and both of his testicles with her cool breath making him shiver in giddy delight.

Claire then surprised him by opening her mouth and taking his cock as far down her throat as possible, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Tidus had to do everything in his power to keep from falling over onto Claire as he had never felt pleasure like this before as Claire deep throated him while swirling her hot tongue onto his cock and moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated with her vocal chords.

Just when Tidus didn't think that Claire couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, she proved him wrong once again as she cupped her large breasts and sandwiched his strong member between them. Tidus's eyes went white with ecstasy and he felt as though he would pass out from the intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.

Claire almost laughed herself silly at how comical he looked before beginning to rub her soft, yet pliable tits onto his cock while taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Meanwhile she placed her mouth back over whatever of his cock wasn't trapped within her breasts and once again began to swirl her hot tongue on his manhood.

Tidus sighed out of pleasurable bliss and instinctively began to do slow, steady thrusts into Claire's cleavage and mouth. The warmth of Claire's mouth and the feeling of the soft breasts on his manhood drove Tidus crazy with lust as he helped Claire hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing cock through the mounds of flesh that held his member captive.

Claire's tongue twirled around Tidus's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Tidus's cum splattered all over the inside of Claire's mouth and she savoured the taste of it as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it.

"Salty, yet sweet, I like it Tidus." Claire said while wiping the semen off her breasts and sucking it off with her fingers.

"I'm glad you like it Claire, but now that we've got the preliminaries out of the way, what do you say we move on to something a little more "action packed" if you know what I mean." Tidus said and Claire smirked knowing exactly what the elemental hero user meant.

The next moment Claire lay on her side on the floor of the bathhouse and motioned for Tidus to come closer. Not needing to be told twice, Tidus lay behind Claire on his side setting the two of them up in a spoons position and she arched her leg into the air. He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity.

Tidus moaned at the pleasant feeling of her warm and tight innards enveloping his cock while she moaned from how big he was inside of her and from the temporary pain of losing her virginity. Tidus waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Claire moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Tidus started pummelling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The black duellist kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Tidus held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Claire felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Tidus huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Claire's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Claire's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Claire had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. Even though he was inexperienced, his raw instincts were enough to drive her insane with lust.

Claire loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Tidus's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Tidus toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Tidus's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fuelled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fuelled battle for dominance. Claire's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Tidus's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Tidus's cock while grinding it as Tidus's hardness shot into Claire's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as Tidus continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his redheaded lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Claire placed her hand on Tidus's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Tidus and Claire separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cock spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Tidus filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Tidus." Claire said breathlessly.

"Well I said it was going to be action packed and that sure was some knock-out action huh Claire." Tidus said and that made Claire burst out laughing before a smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Well would you care for some more action big boy?" Claire seductively asked and Tidus smirked at this as Claire got on her hands and knees and looked back at Tidus and slowly and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him. It worked as Tidus licked his lips and got behind her and held onto her plump ass and he gave Claire a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Claire moaned loudly and her entire face became covered in a deep crimson blush as her body rocked back and forth and her large breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts as Tidus vigorously pounded into her. Claire began rutting her hips back to meet his thrusts and her ass repeatedly tapped against his crotch.

Claire blush remained strong on her face as she continued working her hips backwards to meet his overpowering thrusts as he continued to send his cock flying into her core. Tidus reached forward and once again cupped and began playing with Claire's swaying breasts while pinching her hardened nipples.

Tidus was having the time of his life with Claire's breasts in his hands while his continued to send his cock raging into her pussy. Eventually Claire gave up on the battle of duelling hips due to her lover's unbelievable stamina and just decided to let him do the work before she reared back to have her back touch his chest.

Claire turned her head and planted her lips on his again as their tongues rubbed against each other in a sacred dance of love. Claire let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as Tidus squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples in an upward motion and this only served to make her even wetter and tighter around his raging length.

Tidus squeezed the breasts that were in his hands and bounced them in his palms as he drove his manhood into her pussy and he let out a husky growl at how hot and tight she was around him. Claire whimpered into the kiss as she received his pummelling length while continuing to help him toy with her breasts.

Tidus kept pounding into Claire until her walls wrapped around him once again and pulled on his member, causing him to fire another burst of semen deep into her pussy. Claire and Tidus shut their eyes tightly and moaned into their kiss before Tidus released Claire breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Tidus sat next to Claire and lovingly began to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. Claire looked up at her blonde lover and smiled at him while running her fingers underneath his chin.

Not even a second after that a sweat-drenched Claire was riding on Tidus's erection for the third time while facing him and she had her hands on his chest for good balance. Her face carried a truly lustful smile as Tidus thrust into her inner tunnels and she moaned in total ecstasy. This along with her whitened eyes giving her a possessed look demonstrated how high her lust for Tidus was.

Tidus pummelled his length upright into Claire's pussy and she began working her hips to grind it inside of her. Her breasts jiggled erratically as Tidus reached up and cupped them. They jiggled in his palm as he fondled them and caressed them gently. He bounced them in his hold and rubbed the pliable orbs together before bringing his face to her mounds and began to suckle them.

By now Claire's lust was driving her completely insane as Tidus circled his tongue around her jiggling orbs and licked and tasted the delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy. Claire held his head to her chest and stroked his hair as a mother nursing a newborn would do.

Tidus continued to knead together and suckle Claire's delicious tits while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Claire had completely lost all control of herself as something inside of her snapped and she was now screaming Tidus's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Tidus moaned with Claire and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Tidus's length as it pummelled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Tidus still groped and teased Claire's breasts and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Claire's thumbs stroked Tidus's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. Claire rolled her hips forward as Tidus's own hips shot upright and sent his cock pistonning into her fiery core. Tidus's vein-covered length soared into Claire's womanhood and after a few more hip movements and thrusts, Tidus came into Claire again and flooded her warmth.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Claire and trailed down Tidus's cock before separating lips and Claire lifted herself off Tidus. Their release drained out of her pussy before she lay next to Tidus and cuddled him.

"Claire, I think you've finished me." Tidus said sweaty and exhausted.

"Aw, and here I was hoping we could go another round." Claire said in that same sweet, yet seductive voice and Tidus smirked before he surprised Claire by pinning her down in a missionary position.

"Well I guess I have one more round left in me." Tidus huskily said and Claire smiled at him as he entered her once more. Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her long legs around his waist as he began to thrust once more.

Claire let out a loud moan from the pleasure she felt as her blonde-haired lover pounded his erection deeply into her pussy. Claire kept her slender legs wrapped around Tidus's waist and her breasts jiggled as she began to buck her hips to meet his thrusts and to grind his hardened member inside of her body.

Tidus's manhood deeply pummelled into Claire's fiery core and Claire mewled in pleasure and continued bucking her hips as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust. Tidus watched with mesmerized eyes as Claire's breasts heaved back and forth from the power and force of his unrelenting thrusts.

Claire arched her back to pull Tidus deeper into her core as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked and grinded his cock with each thrust. The brown headed woman whimpered in carnal pleasure as Tidus savagely pounded into her warmth and she continued bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

Tidus then reached forward and cupped her jiggling breasts and once again began to caress and fondle them in an attempt to raise her already high levels of lust for him. The perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his hands and he bounced them in his palms as he groped them causing Claire to scream loudly in ecstasy as her walls became tighter and tighter on his raging member.

Claire gathered what little bit of her senses she had left to crush her lips to Tidus's once again. Claire's tongue practically flew into Tidus's mouth and hazel eyes gazed lovingly into milk-chocolatey brown hues as their tongues wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths while Tidus continued to send his hips flying into her crotch and she kept bucking her hips.

Tidus and Claire pleasurably moaned into the kiss as Tidus continued to feverishly pound into Claire's pussy with her walls grinding him and tightening around his member with each thrust. Tidus and Claire continued working their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements until her walls clamped down on his cock one final time causing him to fire another heavy burst of semen into her womb.

A lewd expression of pleasure lit up on Claire's face as Tidus filled her to the brim with his essence. Tidus panted with Claire as sweat poured down their heated bodies. Tidus pulled out of Claire and some of their release came pouring out of her as Tidus picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her bed where the two lovers cuddled up close to each other.

"Thank you Tidus." Claire said.

"For what Claire." Tidus asked.

"For loving me Tidus." Claire said with a smile and Tidus smiled back  
“hey Claire do you want to go for a second round? ” asked Tidus  
“let’s do it Tidus ” said Claire seductively   
Tidus reached up and framed Claire's beautiful face and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Tidus inwardly groaned as the first sweet taste of Claire's warm mouth sent a shock down his spine that settled in his groin. Never in his life had he imagined anything could taste as heavenly as Claire did. He vaguely wondered if she tasted this sweet everywhere else.

He wouldn't have to wait long to find out as Claire rolled over onto her back before looking into his eyes with an inviting look that clearly said, "I'm all yours." Not needing any further invitation, Tidus began attacking Claire's smooth tender neck leaving a trail of lustful kisses and licks on her neck.

Tidus kissed his way down Claire's smooth neck before reaching her full and perky breasts. Tidus licked his lips before he began kissing them as he pressed them together. He continued to use his thumbs to circle her tits until they were fully erect. Tidus then placed his mouth over her erect tits and began to lick and taste them.

Claire moaned in pleasure as Tidus suckled and tasted her delicious tits and aroused her in the process (not to say that she wasn't already heavily aroused). Claire held Tidus's face to her bosom and she whimpered before he began to gently bite into the softness of the orbs. Tidus worked his sharp canines on her breasts while fondling the giant orbs of flesh.

Next Tidus kissed his way down Claire's slender toned belly down to her womanhood. Tidus hungrily eyed her folds before using his thumbs to spread them apart to reveal walls of pure arousal. Tidus licked his lips before he teasingly began tracing her folds and Claire blushed as she gripped her bed tightly. His tongue brushed on her entrance and her legs cringed in pleasure. Tidus began licking her clit and she whimpered as his fingers wiggled on her folds.

He wiggled his fingers on her womanhood and flicked her clit with his tongue. The Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk gripped the sheets and bit her lip to suppress a whimper. Tidus found the look on her face too cute and he spread her folds further apart before his tongue slithered into her warmth. Claire let out a loud moan as she felt Tidus's hot tongue ravage her insides.

Tidus wildly rubbed his tongue against her walls and tasted her wetness. Claire moaned as Tidus licked the inside of her warmth and he rubbed her clit. Claire moaned as Tidus's tongue rubbed against her heavily aroused innards and wiggled inside of her. He swayed his tongue inside of Claire and gathered her wetness.

Claire, in a moment of pure arousal, gripped her breasts and began to grope them and lick her toughened and aroused nipples. The sight of it was quite a show for Tidus and it also served to give Tidus more wetness to taste as Tidus continued to sway his tongue inside of her wetness while simultaneously fingering her clit to arouse her further.

The two Milk-chocolatey brown s continued their groping, licking, and fingering until Claire let out as loud a moan as her lungs would allow before releasing her fluids onto his tongue and he licked her womanhood clean. She panted as he licked up her fluids and she barely had time to collect her thought before he was on top of her kissing her and allowing her to taste her sweet juices on his tongue.

The next moment Tidus was standing in front of the bed with Claire on her knees in front of him, her face directly in front of his erection. Claire smiled in satisfaction at his size before she gripped his cock and began to pump him up and down. Tidus moaned from her soft touch as she continued to stroke his cock while trickling her fingers though his ballsac.

She moved closer and teasingly licked his balls. He shivered in pleasure as Claire brushed her tongue on his testicles while bouncing them and she stroked his hardened cock. Tidus moaned as Claire's hot tongue licked at his testes before she took them into her mouth and sucked on them relishing the taste of salty, yet sweet skin. Claire continued this action before slowly licking her way to the head of his member and beginning to tap her tongue on the center.

She then opened her mouth and Tidus watched as she placed it on his member before taking him as far down her throat as he would go. The warmth of her mouth pleasured his length as he began to thrust forward and Claire sucked it off while stroking it. Claire bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth while using her vocal chords to keep him stimulated.

She then took it a step further by cupping her breasts and pressing them on the half of Tidus's cock that wasn't in her mouth. Tidus moaned in absolute joy as Claire's soft, yet pliable mounds smothered his manhood as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

Tidus pounded his erection into Claire's jiggling breasts and she brushed her tongue on him. The young king moaned as his Milk-chocolatey brown lover rubbed her mounds together on his hilt paying close attention to rub her erect nipples on the veins of his cock. Her mouth drenched Tidus's cock and the warmth of her mouth motivated him to keep thrusting into her warm oral cavern.

Eventually Tidus let out a loud groan signifying he was coming close to his release. That being known, Claire carried on with swirling her heated tongue onto his cock while massaging it with her generous assets. This continued until Tidus finally released his thick creamy semen into her mouth where is was happily drank up by Claire, who loved the taste.

"Tidus, you taste absolutely delicious." Claire said smacking her lips and Tidus chuckled at his pinkette lover.

"Thanks Claire, so shall we get the real fun started?" Tidus asked

The next moment Claire was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed before she looked back at Tidus with the most seductive look she had ever done in her life. "Come and get me big boy." Claire said in that sweet yet tempting voice as she seductively licked her lips at him and Tidus approached her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Tidus got behind her and grabbed hold of her plump ass as he began to tease the Milk-chocolatey brown temptress by rubbing his length on her folds. Claire moaned at the pleasurable sensation and Tidus smirked at her before giving the naughty Milk-chocolatey brown duellist a sharp spank before he plunged himself into her, claiming her virginity that so many other's had desired to claim.

Claire let out a loud scream as Tidus's cock stretched her pussy to its absolute limits and Tidus's moaned loudly and his eyes rolled into the far back of his skull as the warmth of her pussy surrounded his cock. Tidus waited to allow Claire to get adjusted to his size before he drew back and began to mercilessly pound into her.

Claire's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Tidus's member shot into her pussy. Claire's large breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Claire was completely lost in ecstasy as she began moaning and screaming like a lewd whore.

Tidus smirked at Claire's pleasured face and her cries of ecstasy were like music to his ears as he plunged his length deeply into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh sounded throughout the entire room.

Tidus then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her enormous breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Light brown eyes stared longingly into light brown eyes ones as Tidus pounded his erection into Claire's warmth and pleasured the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

Claire reached back to run her finger under his chin as he relentlessly thrust forward into her. Tidus slammed his length into Claire's womanhood and the two Milk-chocolatey brown 's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Tidus circled his finger on Claire's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Claire moaned with Tidus into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female Milk-chocolatey brown and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Claire closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Claire whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Tidus's raging length. Tidus moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Claire's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The black haired dragon duellist pummelled his cock into Claire's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Tidus groaned when Claire's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Tidus removed his length from Claire's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Tidus turned Claire around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Tidus's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

Claire soon got a naughty smirk on her face before she pulled Tidus on top of her in a missionary position and began lustfully kissing him once again. Tidus grinned perversely at this as he positioned his member at her entrance and he slid himself inside of her and began pounding into her once more.

Tidus thrust his length into Claire's inner tunnels as she writhed and moaned in pleasure while beginning to buck her hips. The young couple moaned while Tidus palmed Claire's breasts and caressed and kneaded them as they jiggled, while she carried on with bucking her hips and dug her nails into the bed. Tidus slammed his manhood into Claire's heated core while massaging her breasts simultaneously and she whimpered at the intense pleasure she felt.

Claire let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around Tidus's strong back as he pounded his cock into her pussy that felt so warm and grinded him with each thrust. The curvaceous Milk-chocolatey brown whimpered as her lover pounded into her warmth and the two pressed their lips together while Claire held onto Tidus's back while he plunged his length into her wetness.

Tidus and Claire licked each other's tongues as they kissed and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as they kept their lips pressed together. Claire bucked her hips in perfect fuse with Tidus's thrusts as he rammed his member into her warmth, and Claire held Tidus to her as dearly as she could, as if she'd go insane if she didn't make contact with him.

Claire rubbed Tidus's back as he jetted his hips forward in order to slam his length forward, and the young lovers moaned while the former blushed and writhed and screamed in ecstasy from her lover's series of thrusts that flew into her pussy and rubbed her moist walls, driving her senses into absolute insanity with lust.

Tidus and Claire's tongues did battle as they both wildly and violently clashed together, while Tidus kneaded Claire's tumultuous breasts and smoothly rubbed his palms on them as they heaved and jiggled with his constant pounding. Claire moaned into the kiss and her eyes once again turned white with lust as her blonde lover continued to pleasure her.

Tidus broke the kiss and lustfully growled as his hips flew forward and he plunged his member into Claire's tightening womanhood; her walls grinding the member that flew into them. Claire planted her lips on Tidus's neck and started tenderly licking and nibbling his neck in order to give him a hickey.

The pinkette guardian corps sergeant moved her arms from Tidus's back to his torso, and held onto him in a better fashion while he molded the full and perky breasts in his palms. Claire moaned between nibbles on Tidus's neck as her canines brushed on him and Tidus shivered in pleasure as she gnawed on his neck.

Claire nibbled on Tidus's neck as he pounded his length into her warming core and caressed her jiggling breasts. Tidus pounded his length deeply into her tight walls as she bucked her hips in correspondence with her lover's movements, and she screamed out of total lust at her lover's throbbing erection pounding into her core while she still bucked her hips.

Claire moaned as Tidus's cock jetted forward into her warmth that worked around his member and warmed his cock as it started swelling up inside of her. Tidus moaned at how good Claire lips felt on his neck and he nuzzled her face affectionately, while rutting his hips forward into her womanhood.

Tidus sent his hips jetting forth into Claire's warmth just before the latter's inner core squeezed his length, making it unleash another burst of semen into the Milk-chocolatey brown princess of obelisk 's core. The young couple moaned as they held onto each other and pressed their lips together while gazing into each other's eyes once again. Sweat ran down both their temples as they climaxed and Tidus fell forward, but managed to keep from landing on his beloved Claire.

The blonde male took his cum-covered member out of Claire and rubbed the sweat of his head as he sat next to her. The pair smiled at each while Claire trailed her finger underneath Tidus's chin while he did a similar thing by rubbing his finger against her cheek.

Not even a second after that, a sweat drenched Claire was straddling Tidus backwards in a reverse cowgirl position with Tidus thrusting upright into her heavily aroused warmth. Claire's face carried a truly lust-filled expression as Tidus mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy.

Tidus moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Claire moaned while resting her ass on his lap and she began to once again work her hips to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her tight pussy.

Claire whimpered and her lust soared to new heights as Tidus slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood. Tidus moaned as Claire grinded his cock and she moaned while her large breasts heaved as she rode his slamming length. Suddenly Tidus hit a certain spot deep inside her pussy and Claire completely lost it.

"That's it Tidus, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" she cried out as she felt him going harder and deeper than before. Claire's naughty vocabulary only served to arouse him even further as he pounded into her harder than before.

"Wow Claire, who would have guessed that such a sweet, innocent little lady like you, could be such a naughty little freak huh." Tidus said in a teasing way to the lust-driven Milk-chocolatey brown duellist.

"Yes Tidus, I'm a naughty little pinkette slut. Punish my horny body Tidus. Fuck me until I can't walk straight. Make me yours Tidus." Claire screamed and her lustful pleas only served to spur Tidus on and motivate him to fuck her into a coma.

Claire's shimmering brown eyes were darkened with lust as Tidus pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Claire's plump ass smacked against Tidus's lap as his cock jetted into her core and she continued working her hips to grind the member that was repeatedly pummelling into her hot walls.

Tidus growled huskily as he reached up and cupped her breasts and once again began to caress and bounce them in his palms while Claire continued screaming like a lewd slut all while continuing to ride her blonde haired lover's length while still working her hips in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts deeply penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into vigorously.

Tidus rubbed Claire's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the brown-eyed woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Claire gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Tidus's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Claire's level of arousal soared higher than ever as Tidus's length rocketed straight into her pussy and he continuously slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the Milk-chocolatey brown female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Tidus and Claire screamed loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him one final time and pulled on his length causing it to fire one last impregnating burst of semen into her hungry womb.

Claire's face erupted into a lustful smile as their release poured out of her and trailed down Tidus's cock. Claire lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Tidus, sweaty and panting. Tidus took a moment to catch his breath as Claire cuddled up close to him.

"Fuck that was awesome." Tidus said and Claire simply nodded in agreement before that same naughty smile lit up on her face.

"I guess you want to do this again Claire ?" Tidus asked.

"You bet Tidus." Claire answered and the next moment Tidus was once again on his back with Claire straddling him, her hands on his toned chest and her rear over his still-erect cock. Claire womanhood was right over his cock and Tidus placed his hands on her plump ass to help lower her pussy onto his erect cock and she didn't have to wait long before he began to thrust into her heated core.

Claire screamed in pure ecstasy as Tidus sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. A hot blush covered her entire face as she began to roll her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts to grind his cock inside of her as it continued to go deep into her and her breasts began to jiggle in response.

Tidus then sat up to plant his lips onto her hardened tits and began to lick and fondle her perky breasts. Claire moaned at her sensitive tits being teased by her Milk-chocolatey brown -haired lover and wrapped her arms around his head as Tidus twirled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh as he continued to send his throbbing cock crashing into her inner walls and the Milk-chocolatey brown duellist stopped working her hips and just rode it.

Claire moaned loudly as the bouncing orbs jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while suckling them teasingly and pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease her even further. Tidus then took his hands off Claire's breasts and gripped her plump ass and held onto it for support as he thrust into her tight womanhood.

The sound of Claire's ass repeatedly smacking against his crotch filled the entire bedroom as Tidus pumped his cock into her wetness. Waves of ecstasy spread throughout Claire's body like wildfire as Tidus sharply pounded into Claire's womanhood and Tidus held onto Claire's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

He released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts and he held them together to press his lips on her nipples to once again begin to suckle them. Claire's weak spot was pummelled by Tidus's length and this motivated her to once again begin working her hips as her hot walls warmed his cock.

Tidus twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he carefully caressed both of them and rubbed them together constantly as he made them jiggle with his merciless thrusts that jetted in the curvaceous woman's warmth at an almost inhuman pace. Tidus kept pounding into Claire's pussy until her walls tightened around it, flooding her womb with his seed in the process.

Almost two minutes after that, Claire had her back against the wall and her long slender legs wrapped around Tidus's waist as Tidus pounded into her. Claire's seemingly immortal blush never left her face as Tidus pummelled into her wet folds and her tight innards grinded his erection. The two moaned together as Claire worked her hips in perfect sync with his powerful thrusts into her heated core.

Tidus then reached up and cupped what he could hold of Claire's large breasts that jiggled and heaved with each thrust. Tidus once again began kneading the large orbs of flesh and pressed them together before pressing his lips to them and once again beginning to suckle them.

Claire whimpered in pleasure as Tidus circled his tongue around her delicious mounds while continuing to send his cock jetting into her pussy with her crotch smacking against his crotch. Claire then began nibbling away at Tidus's neck as she concentrated on trying to give him a hickey.

Tidus moaned at the feeling of Claire's lustful gnawing on his neck as he continued to grope and suckle her breasts while continuing to drive his vein-covered cock into her fiery core. Claire nibbled Tidus's neck and licked it between bites, making him shiver in pleasure.

Claire finally met a success as she left a bright red hickey on his neck. Tidus released Claire's breasts and she pressed her breasts against his muscular chest as he continued to relentlessly slam his manhood into her pussy.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes as they pressed their lips against each other's in a passionate kiss. Their tongues immediately met and rubbed against each other and blue eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Tidus sharply sent his cock ramming into her inner walls.

Eventually Tidus and Claire let out a loud moan as her walls coiled around him causing him to release a powerful blast of semen into her womb. Tidus and Claire closed their eyes in bliss as their release poured out of their bodies.

With her legs still locked around him, Tidus carried Claire back to the bed before carefully setting her down onto the bed. Tidus then sat down next to her and affectionately nuzzled her as she did the same to him.

"Oh Tidus," Claire said before teasingly running her index finger along her thigh before motioning Tidus over to her while licking her lips enticingly at him. Tidus just shook his head at how lustful she was before lying beside her in a spoons position and sliding himself inside of her and beginning to thrust.

Claire's body rocked back and forth and her ample breasts jiggled with each thrust as Tidus began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood. Tidus's eyes rolled back into his head at how hot and tight she was even after all the times they had gone at it as he pounded into her curvaceous form while he held onto Claire's leg while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Tidus moaned with Claire as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Waves of pleasure washed over Claire's body once again and drove her to the brink of insanity. Claire gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh continued to echo throughout the bedroom as Tidus and Claire's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths. Cerulean eyes gazed lovingly into brown ones as Tidus continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to squeeze and pinching her perky tits.

Claire whimpered into the kiss as her lust continued to skyrocket from the combined feeling of Tidus's teasing of her ample breasts and the indescribable feeling of having her lower crevice pummelled into by the handsome whiskered Milk-chocolatey brown . She then decided to help raise her arousal further by using her left hand to finger her dripping wet pussy.

Claire could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds.

The combined efforts of the two lovers eventually paid off as Claire's walls clenched around his cock one final time causing his member to spasm and paint her insides with his white seed. Claire collapsed onto her back and Tidus collapsed on top of her absolutely exhausted and sweating profusely. Claire and Tidus gazed lovingly into each other's eyes one final time before passing out and drifting off into the best sleep of their lives with lust-filled smiles on their faces.  
LEMON SCENE ended  
Then they fell asleep for the night and Tidus decided to propose to her soon

1 year later (1 year before the events of the game so after the wedding will be the events of 13)  
Tidus and Claire are doing everything together. Tidus decided to look for an engagement necklace so he propose to Claire and he found one and he used a lot of gill so he got it and he called Claire to a fancy restaurant for a big date.  
When Tidus saw Claire he was staring at her for how beautiful she is and Claire liked Tidus perving on her because she is deeply in love with her. “you look really beautiful tonight more than usual” Tidus complimenting her and Claire smiled at her lovers words “thank you look really handsome “ Claire said to Tidus then their dinner arrived and they started to eat their food after they finished their dinner they are having dessert. They finished their eating and Tidus paid for the meal and they walked outside and they see a beautiful sight and Tidus looked into her eyes and he grabbed her hands. “I love you with all my heart, Claire Farron will you marry me?” Tidus proposes to Claire and Claire smiled at Tidus proposal and she put her hand on Tidus “YES I will marry you” Claire accepted her fiancée’s proposal and Tidus put the necklace on her (it is a thunder bolt, Farron means thunder and she choose lightning as a name) then she jumped into Tidus arms and they headed back home and Claire is going to tell Serah’s the good news  
Claire knocked on Serah’s door and Serah answered it and let her sister in. “Hey Claire what is wrong you look really happy if Snow was here he would say a puppy die because you are smiling” Serah said to Claire (only Tidus and Serah calls her Claire when it is just the three of them or two of them). “Tidus proposed to me and I said yes” Claire told her little sister. “congratulation Claire” Serah said to her big sister. The farrions are are getting ready for the wedding, they agreed that Lightning gets married first, then serah and Snow. 

After the wedding Lightning found out that serah went missing. “Claire you going to save Serah?” Tidus asked his wife. “yeah are you going to help me?” she asked him. “do you me go to go with you or make sure Snow don’t get in trouble” Tidus inquired. “either one” Lightning replied. “I will go with you it will be easier” Tidus told Lightning. “then let’s go. They went into the train. “they all want to fight?” Sazh said to Lightning. “good for them” Lightning said coldly. “soilder girl who’s weapon is this?” Sazh holding up caladbolg. “that is mine” tidus called out he don’t want to lose it after how hard it was to get it (I am biased on the ps2 and ps3 I could never fully power it but on pc I cheated). “old man, and dear let’s go” Tidus said he left the train and Lightning and Sazh followed Tidus.


	2. the purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> each chapter will be about a chapter from the game only doing the scenes with Lightning

Chapter 1 the purge

The only scenes I will be redoing are the ones with Lightning and hope like when light ran off Tidus will be there then he will hurry up.

Lightning looked outside and she looked at Sazh “give me that” Lightning demanded and used the bazooka. “with her just listen to her commands more advisable for your health” Tidus advised Sazh then she used her bazooka again to take down flyers. Tidus grabbed a ball he has in his bag and kicked it at them. “wow a ball to defeat them?” Sazh asked Tidus. “one of my old friends used one a lot I just use to for range attacks I like using my sword but can’t reach” Tidus answered, then the Manasvin Warmech appeared and grabbed onto the train. “let’s get out of this, we will die” Tidus advised Lightning. Tidus pulled Sazh out. Lightning was getting ready to fight it. “Hey, hey, hey! Let’s be rational now” Sazh said. Tidus looked at how he was acting all he can think about is himself back in dream zankarand. Warmech tried to attack Light but she evaded.

“They’re sending in the big guns now, what do we do?” Sazh asked sergeant Farron. “watch and learn” Lightning answered. “hopefully won’t be like Auron” Tidus remarked. “I am nothing like your father figure” Lightning said flirting. “yeah you are hotter” Tidus flirted back. “there is a time and a place” Sazh said sick of them flirting. Tidus jumped on top of the warpath and send barrage of energy at the warpath, when he landed he did a flip and crushed it with his sword and Lightning used her gunblade to push it off. Sazh fell down afterwards in shock. “oh goodness, whew we did it” he said to Lightning and Tidus. They crouched down when flyers went past. “aren’t you supposed to protect civilians, soldier?” he asked Lightning “I mean you are sanctum, aren’t you?” he asked another question “what’re you doing trying to stop the purge?” why don’t you tell me that? He asked another question.

Lightning looked at him “I was a soldier” Lightning answered. “ not all the time soilder’s protect I met one burned one of his peers home and became a monster he was one of the greatest warriors I ever met and fought” Tidus remembering his interactions with the one winged angel. Tidus followed Claire. “hey were do you think you two going” Sazh asked them. 

They hide behind rubble “not wanting to get purged I get but taking on trained soldiers?” sazh asked. “you ask a lot of questions?” Tidus asked him.”I am just curious” Sazh answered “better to die than get sent to pulse. It’s hell without the brimstone” Lightning answered. “yeah well hell’s not sounding too bad, cause this place ain’t exactly paradise” Sazh retorted. “nothing really is someone will always try to destroy something, over thousand years nothing will ever change” Tidus admitted. “you alright they is new mindset? Lightning asked Tidus “must be the memories from the person I was created on” TIdus answered Lightning, she nodded at it Tidus told her about Spira and Shuyin. “domesticated peacekeepers, nothing to worry about” Lightning stated. “reminds me of the damn guado when they chased me and my old friends after we fought Seymour (hints to spira will happen a lot mostly stuff about the main enemy of FF13). “are you a soldier as well?” Sazh asked Tidus “I was being trained by her and her commanding officer, also one of my friends but he was never a SOILDER (if I say soldier like that it will be about FF13 soldiers but SOILDER it will be about ff7 remember it takes dissidia as its events) and planning to” Tidus answered. “maybe not for soldier girl and her boyfriend, but hey” Sazh said.

Tidus grabbed his ball again used it hit the enemies and kicked it (he used Jecht shot 2). “what is it classified info? What’s it matter? You quit, didn’t you?” Sazh asked her. Tidus looked at Lightning. “you think I’m gonna go out there and just tell everybody your secret?” Sazh asked Lightning. “the pulse Fal’cie, my angle I’m after the fal’cie” Lightning answered and went to the lever and used it. “still happy you tagged along? Lightning asked Sazh. “didn’t have a choice” Sazh answered. When the platform moved they saw a explosion.

“It’s an out and out massacre” Sazh said “those people won’t even live long enough to die on pulse” Sazh said. “that was the idea” Lightning said “what” Sazh exclaimed in shock “sanctum logic, they conjured up the the purge to eliminate a threat, I mean why carry the danger all the way to pulse” Lightning asked.”why not just stamp it out here?” Tidus asked for Lightning. “execution masquerading as exile” Tidus stated. “that’s all the purge ever was” Lightning said. “relocation to pulse. How does a government get away with pulling crap like that?” Sazh asked. “and you- knew this was gonna happen” Sazh demanded to know.

“the purge was PSICOM, private sanctum troops, not the guardian corps.” Lightning revealed. “PSICOM, guardian corps. Soldiers are soldiers, aren’t they?” Sazh asked. “Pulse fal’cie, and their I’Cie, are enemies of the state, tell a soldier to kill an enemy, and you really think it’s gonna matter what uniform he’s wearing.

“Might have mattered to that one couldn’t shoot, got himself shot instead by a ball” Lightning. “how about you?” Orders say shoot, you pull the trigger?” Sazh asked Lightning. “fine forget I asked” Sazhh said. “what is that?, dear” Tidus asked Lightning, “it’s a myrmidon” Lightning answered Tidus. He ran up to using his celestal sword to cut it and he started to dart and weave (dissidia’s version of slice and dice all of Tidus overdrives will be the dissidia versions). when he was behind it he used quick hit (dissida again) then Tidus did a downwards attack and Lightning followed as well using the gun part of her gunblade.

“What’s that?” Tidus asked them. Pointing at something coming down. “attention purge deportees, attention purge deportees, put down your weapons and surrender immediately. Your removal is the will of the people of cocoon. Should you attempt to flee, the sanctum will employ every resource necessary to bring you to justice. This land is no longer your home cease hostilities and surrender at once?” it announced. “just what you were looking for” Sazh told the lovebirds. “Yeah. Right in there” Lightning said and she smiled, same with Tidus. “the pulse fal’Cie, huh” Sazh said. “so are we going to get down, Claire” Tidus whispered into her ear.

“i will figure it out” Lightning answered her husband. Tidus leaned into her lips and gave her a full on kiss and using his tongue and when they separated they had saliva connecting their mouths.

“i am thinking you two are way above boyfriend and girlfriend, that is enough flirting” Sazh said getting annoyed more like jealous he is missing his wife that died. “so how do you figure that pulse fal’Cie is different from the sanctum’s?” Sazh asked Lightning.

“all thing being equal, I’d just as soon keep wondering” Sazh said “not everyone are NOT created equal! Some are born swifter afoot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty and others born sick and feeble. Both in birth and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different; Yes that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition and the unfaltering march of progress” Tidus admitted after what he say between the guardo, al bhed, Ronso and normal men. “time to jump” Lightning said. “I should of figured it” Tidus said sighing. “hey hang on” Sazh said. But it was too late Tidus and Lightning already jumped off. “hey hang on” Sazh said. 

Tidus and Lightning used the ability they have to land but Tidus experience at it sucked and he crashed into Lightning with his hand on her boobs and his other hand on her bum. “damn” Sazh exclaimed seeing the moment. “if she can do it, so can we” Sazh said he fell and Lightning used her power to catch him. “we will talk about this later” Lightning told TIdus off sternly like a upset wife (that is what she is) Tidus grabbed her hand. And ran off with her. “when we save Serah not an if but when we should think about settling down starting a family and going to Serah and Snow’s wedding “ Tidus said to Claire. “you know I hate him” Lightning confessed to Tidus, “ yeah I know but she is your sister and you should want her to be happy” Tidus said, Lightning gave Tidus a kiss while they wait for Sazh to catch up to them.

“lets go love birds” Sazh said to them.


	3. Protagonists United

Chapter 2 Protagonists United

Tidus will be getting a Eidolon his one will be Leviathan

Tidus, Lightning and Sazh were waiting. Lightning was beating up the door with her gunblade. “Still won’t budge?” Sazh asked Lightning. “are you going to stop her?” Sazh asked Tidus as well. “nah she will calm down” Tidus answered. “I think the door is winning” Sazh said sarcastic. “why didn’t I listen?” Lightning asked herself and Tidus. “uh, beg your pardon?” Sazh asked. “It was me” Lightning said and she put her hand on the door. “This is my fault” Lightning admitted herself. “I was my fault as well, I was with Snow and Serah when she was taken” Tidus said, then he looked at Sazh. “cover your ears” Lightning instructed Sazh. “oh, blast charge? Hold on, hold on” Sazh said. 

Sazh ran off and went on his knees “all right, go for it! Make it happen” Sazh said to Lightning. Tidus started to laugh at him. “it is not a blast charge, she wants to have a moment without you hearing” Tidus said to Sazh. “I am so sorry” Lightning said to herself “please let me in” Lightning said Tidus went to her and grabbed her hand and put his hand on the door. “we want to save Serah” Tidus said. Lightning smiled a bit “please, Serah” they both asked. The door opened up. “what the hell” Sazh said in surprise. “what did, how’d you open it” Sazh said.

“a god must have been kind to us, seriously someone must of did something” Tidus said, “after you” Sazh said when lightning went ahead. Tidus phone went off. “Tidus here?” Tidus asked. Lightning and Sazh afar away now Tidus is slowly heading to them. “its me Snow” Snow answered

Phone call set up

Snow: where are you? Also is Lightning with you?

Tidus: yes she is, she went ahead, and I am looking for Serah

Snow: that is good

Tidus: I should warn you this, Lightning is pissed at you

Snow: I know I will see you soon

They hanged up. Tidus ran to Lightning and Sazh. “If those thing are still around might be some soldiers trapped in here, too” Sazh said “except they’d probably be I’cie by now, not even human anymore, just pulse I’cie, enemies of cocoon, can’t show’em any mercy” Sazh said.

All three of them hurried up. “what’s gotten into you, soldier?” Sazh asked Lightning. “I thought you came for a fight” Sazh stated. “we came here for a rescue, her sister” Tidus said for lightning. “her sister?” Sazh asked Lightning. “she’s a I’cie” Lightning said “what a pulse I’cie?” Sazh asked.

“the fal’cie has her captive” Tidus said “but we will find her” Lightning said. “is she still?” Sazh asked them. Lightning and Tidus started to walk more but Sazh stopped them. “what was her focus?” he asked again “when she became a I’cie what did the fal’cie order her to do?” he asked again.

“it wasn’t blow up cocoon or anything like that was it?” Sazh asked “I didn’t ask” Lightning answered with shame. “Serah would never do it she would rather die than killing anyone she is a kind girl” Tidus said defending his sister - inlaw/friend, “listen to me, woman when a person gets cursed by a fal’cie, they became a I’cie, then they get a focus, right?” Sazh asked “how do I put this?” Sazh wondered. “is it like a goal like tasked to kill a giant beast and you have to do that if not you become a monster” Tidus said reflecting on Spira.

“what I’m saying is, if you sister’s gone that far, I mean she might still, how can I, there’s no way to turn a I’cie back into a human. Even if she completes her focus there’s no changing her fate, she’ll live her life as a fal’cie slave” Sazh said. “don’t make her suffer” Sazh said. 

Tidus looked at Sazh in anger flashes of spira about the truth of the final summon. He had a out of body experience of someone looking like him ran to a huge machina “you know you all I can count on to save Lenne” said the Tidus look a like. “ any I’cie, anyone who might ever became a I’cie should be wiped off the face of cocoon, it’s people like you started the purge in the first place” Lightning said . “old man there could be a way to reverse it” Tidus said.

They arrived at where Serah is. “Serah” Lightning shouted. “time to go. We have to leave before the army” Lightning said. “what?” Tidus asked Sazh. “that’s a pulse brand, that girl’s a I’cie” Sazh said. “we already told you that” Tidus said. “that girls an enemy of cocoon” Sazh said, he grabbing his gun. “So they should die?” Lightning asked. “listen, I she fails her focus you know how that’ll end” Sazh said.

“and killing her is a mercy?” Lightning asked, Serah woke up and touched Lightnings face “You two came” Serah said. Light put her down. “Serah” Snow yelled, “great he appeared” Tidus thought to himself. Snow ran to where Serah is and she smiled at her fiancee. “serah” Snow said holding her hand.

“is that my hero?” Serah asked Snow smiling, “let’s get you out of here” Snow said, “hands off, I’m taking her home” Lightning rejected Snow. “you heard the lady” Tidus said. “Sis, bro- I” Snow said. 

:”I’m not your sister”  
“I’m not your brother”  
Tidus and Lightning said  
“you couldn’t protect her, it’s your fault she” Lightning said but Serah cut her off. “you can save us” Serah said “serah” Tidus said kneeling down next to light. “is that you, brother” Serah said to TIdus. “you can save us” Serah said to her family. Lightning was shocked at it, “protect us all” Serah said 

“save cocoon, Tidus look after my sister and Snow you know how much trouble they are” Serah said. “ save cocoon and what do you mean I am just as much trouble as Snow” Lightning said. 

“Serah? That was your focus?” Lightning asked Serah. “anything,I’ll do anything” Snow said. “leave it to me you’ll see, I’ll protect cocoon” Snow declared. “we will save everyone” Tidus said, “somehow, I’ll make things right” Lightning said. “you just relax” Snow said. Serah turned into a crystal and a crystal tear fell down.

“why is she turning to crystal” Vanille asked. “L’cie who fulfill their forcus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life” Hope said, “just like the stories say” Sazh said. “Serah sweet dreams” Snow said. Lightning charged at Snow. “calm down hit him when Serah don’t see it she could still see it” Tidus said calming down Lightning.

“she’s alive” Snow said. “do you wanna bet how quickly she will punch Snow” Tidus asked Vanille, hope and Sazh. “remember the legend” Snow said. “L’cie who fulfill their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life” Snow said.

“50 gill she won’t hit him” Hope said  
“50 gill she hit him later” Vanille said  
“i am not part of it at all, what do you think soldier girl’s boyfriend” Sazh asked Tidus  
“2000 gill she will hit in a few seconds, Snow is an idiot” Tidus said. “are you going to stop her?” Hope asked Tidus. “nope this time he will deserving it” Tidus said smirking. “eternal life, she’s not dead” Snow said. Sazh looked down then he saw Tidus pulling something out and it is a bag. “do you want to some popcorn for what is about to happen” Tidus asked his fellow audience. “Serah’s my bride to be” Snow said to Lightning “I promised to be hers forever” Snow said “I don’t care how many years I have to wait” Snow said. “it’s over, open your eyes and face reality” Lightning said after she knocked snow on the ground.

The place they are is shaking and Snow, lightning protecting Serah’s crystal. “what’s happening?” Vanille asked. “PSICOM must be attacking let’s hurry up” Tidus said.

“you gave her a focus and she did it” Snow demanded the fal’cie “you got what you want, now let her go” Tidus said. “Please, turn her back, I’cie instead” Snow said, Tidus feeling sorry for him after what he saw in Spira and memories of shuyin.

“fine, keep on begging, like this thing gives a damn what we want” Lightning said charging with her Blazefire saber and attacked the fal’cie. “Lightning” Snow said worried about Lightning. “It’s this thing’s fault the purge started and it’s people who are dying” Lightning said. TIdus pulled out his Caladbolg and went to Lightning. “it needs to die” Tidus said. The fal’cie woke up and everyone started to attack it Tidus and Lightning tag teaming it then they killed it and the fal’cie make them a I’cie


	4. Crystal Wonderland

Chapter 3 Crystal Wonderland

The flashbacks that has Lightning, snow and Serah will happen bit later when it is ligtning’s point of view

Everyone was waking up. “Serah” Snow shouted waking up. “I see you awake” Tidus said to Snow (I couldn’t help myself). everyone got up and they saw Tidus running towards them. “So everyone is awake I was just doing some recon while I wait for you guys” Tidus said. “Is this for real” Snow asked. “yeah it is shocking to see” Tidus said.

Everyone is looking around. And Tidus saw Hope not getting up. “kid you alright?” Tidus asked Hope.  
“yeah where are we” Hope said. “this must be at lake Bresha” Sazh answered “I guess we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal” Tidus finished off. “help me out here, I mean, did the fal’cie do this? How in the world did we end up here” Sazh asked Lightning and Tidus. “how should I know, what do you think?” Lightning asked Tidus. “I must have been when we killed the fal’cie there was an explosion and we fell down here, this is not my first baroque” Tidus answered.

“we’re alive. How?” Vanille asked and she collapsed. “Serah” Snow said “no one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us” Snow exclaimed. “Serah?” Lightning said. “Listen. It’s all your fault she got” Lightning said. Tidus pulled out his lucky ball. And kicked it at an cie’th. Snow punched it and it was sent flying by magic and the blizball smashed into it. 

“what did I just do” Snow asked. “you used magic” Tidus said when he caught his ball, “same as me by kick enchanted by magic to make that effect, just like back at Spira” Tidus said. “you used the power of a l’cie” Hope said “the fal’cie cursed us. We’re l’cie now” Hope shouted at Snow and that.

“Right” Lightning said. Tidus breathed in and out. “let’s end this” Tidus shouted. “Too late to beg for mercy!” Tidus said jumping on one of the Ci’eth’s heads and sending a rain of magic aka energy rain and killed them. “so we really are I’cie.” Snow said. “looks like it” Sazh said. “you too?” Snow asked Vanille. “yep, right here” Vanille said. “L’cie to the last” Lightning said, Tidus could hear his heart beating. When the fal’cie died it awakened memories of Tidus about Shuyin. “ you know you all I can count on to save lenne, someday your presious weapons will end up destroying you” Shuyin was saying in the memories. “why me?” Hope asked.

“i don’t even know you. But you have to go and attack that thing?” Hope. Everyone looking down. Sazh saw Tidus acting werid. “soldier girl, wannabe hero what is wrong with him?” Sazh asked Lightning and Snow. Everyone looked at tidus. “just leave me alone” Hope yelled at everyone. “it is memories popping up again?” Lightning asked Tidus.

Snow was shocked “again?” Snow asked. “it feels like I am trapped into a den and forced to relive the memories” TIdus said. “It’ your fault it’s your fault my, you could’ve saved, all of this is your and Serah’s fault” Hope said. “watch it” Snow said. A giant snake like creature popped out of Tidus.

“that must have been my summon” Tidus said Leviathan has been been depicted as A giant sea serpent. It roared at TIdus and that. After they killed it. “where did it came from?” Snow asked. “must be a l’cie summon after defeated it must have been tamed” Tidus said.

“Lightning looked at Hope when he fell down and hid and covered his head. “sorry” Snow said. “I understand how he feels like I was like him when I was dragged to spira by my old man” Tidus said. “everything is gonna be all right, you’ll see” Vanille confronted Hope, “you two will make a good couple” Tidus said teasing. “off we go” Vanille said. “before anything else introductions” Vanille said

“the names Sazh Katzroy” Sazh introduced himself  
“ Snow Villers” Snow introduced himself  
“ Hope Estheim “ Hope did the same thing   
“ Oerba Dia Vanille” Vanille said.

“what are their names?” Sazh asked about Tidus and Lightning. “Serah’s name is Lightning that is what likes being called she is Bodhum Security Regiment sergeant, Lightning Farron” Snow said. “what about the ball kicker?” Sazh asked.

“we don’t know his last name but what he calls himself is Tidus Zanar” Snow answered “what do you think they are? Married, engaged, dating, friends with benefits” Snow asked them. “don’t tell me are married, I should of knew it how they acted and he let her hit you I feel sorry for him” Sazh answered. 

“would you say it to her face?” Snow asked Sazh and he shook his head. They arrived at where Tidus and Lightning was. “okay if we don’t know our focus how do we complete it?” Lightning asked “ think I saw it” Vanille said. “what did you see?” Tidus asked Vanille. “that is how a focus comes down people” Sazh said. “I am thinking someone important to you became a I’cie either your wife or a child turned into one” Tidus wondered out loud. “the fal’cie? They don’t spell it out with clear-cut instructions, all you get is a hazy glimpse” Sazh said the Lightning, Tidus and Snow looked at him. “well, that’s what they say. You know legends and all” Sazh said fearing for his life.

“did you see anything?” Lightning asked Hope and Tidus. Hope is looking afraid. “I- uh just it’s all kind of foggy, but” Hope was saying “I aw this-I mean towering” Hope said but Sazh interrupted him. “wait a minute, hold on now, did we all have the same dream” Sazh said in shock. “Ragnarok” Lightning and Snow said.

“the twilight of the gods” Tidus answered the flashes of the future events. “what did you see Tidus?” Sazh asked Tidus. “I saw the same thing but in the middle of it was a priest like guy I feel like punching” Tidus answered. “so we all saw the same dream” Sazh said, Tidus flinched at the dreaming. “we all heard that same voice” Sazh said. 

“you mean that was our focus?, but how are we supposed to know what to do from that?” Hope asked. “that’s the tricky part, the dream;s the only hint the fal’cie gives us, figuring out what to do with it- that’s our job” Vanille answered Hopes questions “okay we’re pulse I’cie, right? Enemies of cocoon, so, does that mean our focus is? Are we supposed to” Sazh asked. “Save her” Snow said. “save cocoon and Serah” that is our focus” Tidus said. 

“that is right Tidus, our focus is to protect cocoon” Snow said. “Really? Okay, and why’s that?” Vanille asked . “Ignore him he says crazy things all the time and he is love sick with Serah, that is his only redeeming qualities, that he loves Serah that much” Tidus said begging Vanille not to ask him that. Snow looked at Tidus in mock hurt. Lightning smirked a bit. “ Serah told us” Snow said and Tidus sighed at it “you can’t talk Tidus you told us about what were you like in Spira” Snow said to Tidus. “Spira? “ what is that?” Hope asked.

Tidus explained what Spira is. “so that ball you used is from the sports game you play and you used it as a long range” Hope said. “let’s do it” Snow said “we’re all in this together” Snow trying to rally everyone. “I’m gonna look for Serah” Snow said. “she ought to be nearby” Snow said running off. “I’ll come too” Vanille shouted at Snow and ran to him. “Lightning, I will make sure Snow don’t get in trouble I promised, Serah” Tidus said to Light “I cast thee haste” Tidus said using haste spell and he ran past Snow “that boy can’t stay still” Sazh said. 

We fight it, raganarok” Snow said to them. “that’s the reason we’re l’cie to stop it, to keep cocoon safe” Snow said “yeah why don’t you give us one reason to believe that? One reason” Sazh asked Snow. “serah” Snow said. “see what I mean” Tidus said “she said to protect cocoon and then she turned to crystal” Snow said “that’s the proof right there she completed her focus” Snow said. “that means ours is to save cocoon” Snow said. “Serah’s fal’cie was the same as ours” Snow said. “our focus has got to be the same” Snow said “we were chosen to be guardians to defeat Raganarok, it makes sense” Snow said “the hell it does, you’re grasping at straws, son” Sazh rejected Snow’s opinion 

“pulse fal’cie are cocoon’s enemies. We just got recruited by one of them” Sazh told Snow, everyone was defeated at that besides Tidus after he pissed of yevon a lot. “if I were a betting man” Sazh contiuned “I’d put us on the other side” Sazh finished. “so Serah’s an enemy too?” Snow asked Sazh. “well I don’t buy it” Snow exclaimed in rejection “same with me” Tidus called out. “we have the power to save cocoon. If we work together and carry out our focus” Snow said to lightning 

“our Focus” Lightning shouted at Snow she pulled her gunblade and held it to Snow’s throat “the fal’cie took Serah from us and you want to help it?” Eclair demanded Snow “whose side are you on?” she asked him. “Freeze” a PSICOM soldier ordered them. Tidus glared at them )think about shuyin and Lenne’s death) “place your hands behind your heads” another one ordered them. Snow and that did it instantly but Tidus so badly wanted to kill them, Lightning dropped her gunblade on the ground. “you fall off the purge train?” the captain asked them.

“maybe” Lightning smugly. “are you talking back to me? Captain demanded Lightning. He held his gun to Lightning’s face. “you bitch, maybe I should your friends then violate you then kill you” he said declaring his plans. “what a good gun you have” Lightning said she grabbed the gun from him and knocked him flying after a combo. Lightning pulled her gunblade up when she prepared to fight them they stopped moving. “what is happened to them?” Hope asked Lightning and Snow. “it looks like they were stopped in time” Snow said wondering.

“time magic, stop” Lightning said. Then PSICOM members fell down. “I though they’d be tougher than that” Sazh said. “remember I stopped a few of them” Tidus said, “these guys are PSICOM, yeah?” Sazh asked Lightning and Tidus. “supposed to be cream of the crop” Sazh said. “yeah, but PSICOM’s an anti-pulse task force” Snow said, “haven’t fought a war in centuries, bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys” Snow said. “so, from what you’re telling me, it sounds like regular old soldier” Sazh said “has got more training than special forces” Sazh said looking at Lightning. “Lightning goes on harder missions and her superior is lot harder both of them are her direct superior, Lieutenant Amodar and Cid Raines” Tidus said and Lightning was shocked at Tidus met Cid. “I haven’t met him yet and you did how?” Lightning asked her husband. “it is easy I met him when I was helping the town and he appeared we hit it off and he enlisted me and for a few months he trained me and taught me everyone about the guardian corps, he was going to make me his new right hand man” Tidus confessed. 

“nothing can stop us l’cie” Snow said arrogantly. “cut the crap” Lightning said. “their grunts might be green, but PSICOM’s elites are cold-blooded beasts” Tidus said “they hit the field and it’s game over” Lightning said “oh-oh then let’s run away, ciao” Vanille said chirpy. “hey wait” Sazh said. “she had way to much sugar and whatever she is on, would like some” Tidus joking. Lightning gave him a stern look “what do you intend to do with it, Tidus?” Lightning glared at him, Snow and everyone flinched at it and started to walk away besides Snow and Tidus. Lightning is expecting what he will say.

“so you can have a warmer mood besides when its just me and you or you and Serah or me, you and Serah” Tidus said. “jerk” Lightning said then she punched his gut and he fell down. “Tidus!!” Snow shouted worried about his little brother figure. “honestly you dersve that” Lightning said pouting. “yeah I know, but I like you attitude it is perfect for you and you look cute like that” Tidus said and Lightning blushed a bit. “what’s a man to do?” Sazh said. Snow looked back at Lightning. “Hope go with the rest” Tidus asked Hope and he nodded at it.

They caught up with everyone. “it’s not right, why’d kids have to get dragged into this?” Sazh asked. “I’ll keep the kids out of the trouble” Snow said to Sazh. “who will keep you out of trouble after all you are a kid and a troublemaker” Tidus said teasing Snow and Lightning giggled at it.

“trying to take on the pulse fal’cie that was our first mistake” Sazh said. “should have left it to the sanctum” Sazh said, Vanille was waving to them “why not? I mean we’ve counted on the sanctum’s fal’cie for food, water” Sazh said “everything we’ve needed since the time we were born” Sazh said. “back in Spira most people besides the al bhed relied on the temples and the final aeon to defeat sin and never looked for a another way if it was up to the maesters sin will never die always coming back after 10 years for the spiral of death” Tidus told Sazh. 

“but you still helped us do it. Why’s that? Gotta be something” Snow asked Sazh. “there might’ve been” Sazh said looking about to cry, “not so sure anymore” Sazh said moving away from them. “Sazh wait up” Tidus yelled at him.

“whats up?” Sazh asked Tidus. “I know that look it is the same as my dad and Auron (I am taking that Chuami as canon, it will be a good twist if Chuami has a crush on TIdus or jealous after all Auron was around Tidus for 10 years) “ tell me what happened to your child when you are ready” Tidus said to Sazh and he ran off. They found Serah’s body.

“Serah, we will get you out of there” Snow said, Snow started to use something to free her crystal from the ice. Vanille started to help him to free her. Everyone started to help besides Lightning and Tidus. Lightning looked at Serah’s crystal “this is goodbye” Lightning said to herself Tidus went next to her and grabbed her hand. “have some hope, everyone in spira thought sin will always come back, but he is gone for good (I will be doing my own version of will but no Tidus x Yuna). Lightning looked at Tidus and pulled him into a hug. “Lightning?” Snow asked his future sister -in law, “youre just gonna leave her?” Snow asked her. “PSICOM will be here soon” Lightning answered “If they find us, we’re all dead” Lightning said 

“you think Serah would want that?” Lightning asked Snow “you think you know how she feels?” Lightning asked Snow. “if I leave her, then I’ll never know” Snow said. “we’ll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us” Snow said confidently.”no one will die” Snow declared “I will protect Serah and Cocoon” Snow said to Lightning and she started to walk towards Snow, but Tidus went in front of her. “thank you for protecting me from her” Snow said. “Does she look protected to you?” Tidus asked Snow after he decked him and pulled up by his jacket and started to punch him down. “don’t act so arrogant someone has to pay for it, by stopping the dreaming I had to accept my fate in Spira that I am nothing to that world I only arrived here because the war with Chaos and Cosmos and the fayth gave me a second chance in life, If you want to do it then choose Cocoon or Serah” TIdus ranted to him his dislike of his past self when he first arrived in Spira. “I can save her?” Snow said. Lightning punched Snow in the face “yes you could but what will happen if someone else had to die in return, what can you possibly do?” Tidus asked Snow. “whatever it takes, would you do the same with Lightning, Tidus” Snow replied to Tidus. “I see hopefully you will do it” Tidus said. 

“what was that about?” Lightning asked Tidus. “It was a long time coming he is too alike with my past self when I first arrived in Spira” Tidus said. “You three are hopeless” Sazh said. “he can’t admit it” Sazh said about Snow. “you want to stay as much as he does” Sazh said about the Farron- Villers family. Sazh felt a spotlight hitting him. “whoa, whoa” Sazh said in shock. “ no,no, no, no, not now” Sazh said . “that again” Tidus said. “Stand back” Snow said. 

Tidus pulled his bltiz ball and it morphed into the world champion and he did the jecht Shot 2, and when the ball was sent flying away he pulled his sword out and charged at the mech he did eight consecutive slashes to it, then the ball flew back to Tidus because of Lightning kicking it back to Tidus and he hurls it in a manner that it rebounds off the opponent and into the air towards him as it becomes enveloped in energy. As he starts an overhead kick and it caused a explosion. “you’re leaving?” Snow asked Tidus and Lightning. “we want to help Serah, too” Sazh said. “but without tools, it is useless we would be digging for days” Sazh said. “the army’s on our trial. For now we’ve got to keep moving “for now” sazh said to Snow. “so I just abandon her, and save myself?” Snow cried to them. “what about your focus?” Lightning asked him and Snow was shocked and calmed down, “what happened to banding together and saving the world?” Lightning asked him. “isn’t that what you promised, now you want to forget it all and die right here” Lightning said, “Snow?” Lightning asked Snow. “you’re nothing but talk” Lightning said. Then she walked off. “Lightning, I’ll do whatever it takes” Snow declared. “I’ll finish this focus” Snow said “and keep Serah safe, that’s my promise” Snow said “great job so far” Lightning said, then she left.

“Stay out of trouble” Snow said to Sazh, “you too” Sazh said back. “Hope, Vanille go I want to talk to Snow privately” Tidus asked the younger members of the group. “so what do you want to talk about?” Snow asked Tidus. “it could be reversed when I kicked my ball at the Ci’eth the parts I killed started to turn back to normal it might be something to do with Spira, fayth and Chaos and Cosmos after all the powers of a god” Tidus answered. Tidus pulled out a crystal tear he caught when Serah was crying (another one). Tidus touched it and it glowed and turned into water. Snow’s face went all happy. “that means you could free her?” Snow asked Tidus in hope “that was just a tear it will be hard for me to restore a human body, maybe when this journey is over I could do it” Tidus said. Then he ran off to catch to Lightning. “take care hopefully we see you again” Tidus said. 

“Dead end, eh” Tidus said catching up to them. “hey lightning” Vanille said. “you caught up, Tidus” Hope said “over here” Vanille said. “this thing’s a wreck, I don’t think we can use it” Hope said. “hey, can we use that to get out of here?” Vanille asked Lightning and Tidus. “if it works we could that is what the al bhed use to do” Tidus answered. “Looks operational” Lightning said activating the machine to blast a hole through the ice. Tidus ran to the fiends and blasted them with the energy rain to kill them. “let’s go, guys” Tidus said.

They saw a airship and PSICOM troops getting ready. “they must be hunting down purge survivors” Sazh said. “I hope everyone made it out okay” Vanille said. “So do I” Tidus said. “but nowhere is safe for them now” Tidus said “Damn it” Sazh said. “just cause they shared a neighborhood with a fal’cie” Vanille wondered out loud. “humans would kill for less” Tidus said sadly. “they get treated like pulse tainted rats” Sazh said. “people really hate pulse, don’t they?” Vanille asked. “not hate, more like fear” Sazh answered “tens of millions of people all scared of pulse boogeymen, they’d be shaking their beds every night if they knew, that I’cie like us were around” Sazh told her. “in SPira the world hated the al bhed for using machina and they were thinking sin keep on coming back because of machina, they believed the teachings were true” Tidus said to Vanille and Sazh. “but” Vanille said “they purged that entire town” Vanille said about to cry.

“It’s crazy, I know, but the sanctum fal’cie did nothing to stop it” Sazh said “up until now, Eden’s always stepped in” Sazh told them “to correct their errors in judgement, guess humans aren’t worth the effort” Sazh said. Tidus went to Lightning. “figure they’ll let us just kill each other off” Sazh said. “L’cie are not human” Hope said. “so what about me then, if they aren’t human then I am even worse, just a creation to finish the recreation of my home city?” Tidus asked Hope. “I was created to recreate Zankarand, after Bevelle bombed it, my original planned to blast Bevelle of the map by using a superweapon (veganagun) and you must hate yourself like it or not, you are a I’cie” Tidus said to Hope. ‘IF you were my age I would of punched you be now” Tidus said. “that’s enough you two” Vanille said.  
They saw fighters heading to where Snow is. “they’re sealing off the area. They’re trying to trap the stragglers” Lightning said “we’ve got to get moving before we’re caught in the net” Lightning said. “whoa this whole place is crystal” Vanille said. They arrived in to a ruin like area.


End file.
